Shinji The Pirate Lord
by gunman
Summary: After the 6th Angel Battle, Shinji is kidnapped by a gang of pirates out of Hong Kong, on orders from the pirate lord Tao Fang, to become his successor at the next Brethern Court. ShinjiRei. Slight OOC, Lime, also heavy Romance. Chapter 6 uploaded.
1. Kidnapped

_**SHINJI THE PIRATE LORD**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva or Pirates of the Caribbean AWE

Summary: After the 6th Angel Battle, Shinji is kidnapped by a gang of pirates out of Hong Kong, on orders from the pirate lord Tao Fang, to become his successor at the next Brethern Court.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 1

**Kidnapped**

The large aircraft carrier, Over The Rainbow, slowly pulled into dock in Yokohama. The NERV crew was already using hoists and cranes to get the red, four-eyed giant known as Unit 02 off the deck and onto a special transport to deliver it to the it's own Eva Cage.

Ritsuko Akagi had arrived at the docks to supervise the transport, gaping at the teeth marks that the 6th Angel had left in Unit 02's chest.

"I guess you had quite an adventure." Ritsuko said to Misato, who was sitting next to her in a jeep.

"You could say that." Misato grumbled.

"So... where's the Second Child?"

"Over there."

Ritsuko looked over and saw the redheaded girl ride down the escalator to the dock, looking around like she was searching for someone in particular.

"Is she looking for someone?" Ritsuko asked.

"Yeah. The rat Kaji."

"So... you're EX is back."

"I wish he'd go back. He ran out on us in the middle of the fight."

"And where's Shinji? I wanted to talk to him about this synchronization data he achieved with Asuka during the battle."

"It wasn't but a few seconds." Misato countered.

"Still, it was impressive."

Across the way, the Third Child in question was coming down the ramp, still dressed in Asuka's spare red plugsuit. And naturally, Toji and Kensuke were giving him grief about this.

"Come on, come on! Turn around!" the glasses wearing otaku grinned.

"Oh, go away!" Shinji cried.

"Damn, man! I didn't know you were into that, Shinji!" Toji chucked.

"God! Someone save me!"

Suddenly, a pair of men approached Shinji and threw a blanket around his shoulders.

"Oh thanks." Shinji said to the tall man in a black suit.

"Don't mention it." the tall Asian man said to him while his partner grabbed Kensuke's camera.

"Hey! What are you doing?! That's censorship!" Kensuke cried out, trying to get his camera.

"You are unauthorized personnel! You're lucky we don't shoot you!" the shorter Asian man said.

While this was going on, Shinji was talking to the other man.

"Our commander wants a word with you, Shinji Ikari." the taller man.

"Really? My father wants to talk to me?"

"This way, please." he said, leading Shinji away from the dock and his squabbling friends.

"HEY, MISATO!! A LITTLE HELP HERE!!!" Kensuke shouted at the woman sitting in the jeep.

However, when Misato turned around, her eyes went wide as she saw Shinji being lead away from them by a man she didn't recognize. Not that Section-2 wasn't good at keeping their appearance discernable.

"Hey! What's going on?" Misato shouted and started walking over to them.

At seeing this, the man panicked. "Damn it! Get the boy out of here!" the shorter man shouted as he pulled a gun from his jacket and started shooting, at Misato.

The purple-haired woman gasped and ducked, pulling her gun and returning fire. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a taller man in a black suit grab Shinji around his waist, lift him up, and mad-dash down the docks to a waiting speed boat.

"SHINJI!!" Misato shouted as she dove across the dock and fired off three shots, two of them nailing the man in the shoulder and leg, dropping him to the ground.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

PUNCH!

"Where's Shinji?!" Misato shouted at the man as she reeled her fist back again.

"I will tell you nothing!" the man groaned.

"Wrong Answer!" Misato shouted, her words echoing through the warehouse.

PUNCH!

"He's told us enough. The tattoo's on your arms reveal you are Hong Kong Triad. Which means The Third Child is in China." Gendo said, standing behind the man.

Misato grimaced at the man. Even kidnapped he doesn't call Shinji by his name.

The Triad man just laughed.

"Whatever your plan is, you won't succeed." Gendo stated.

"We've already succeeded." the man snickered.

"So Shinji, not Unit 01, was the target? Shinji specifically?" Ritsuko asked.

The man smiled. "Pretty blond woman correct."

"He's right. Without Shinji Unit 01 has no pilot." Misato said.

"We have two viable pilots and two working Evangelion's." Gendo countered.

"But Shinji's the best pilot we have." Misato argued.

"Obviously not if he got himself caught." Asuka mused from the back of the warehouse.

"So your goal was to sabotage the Eva's, and thus NERV's, effectiveness against the Angels." Misato said.

The man laughed again. "We care nothing for your paltry crusade. We have what we wanted."

"Shinji? But why? He can't do anything but pilot an Eva." Misato stated.

"And if they don't need Eva, what could they possibly want Shinji for?" Ritsuko wondered.

Gendo was liking this less and less. For all he knew Shinji had no other value.

"I'm going to Hong Kong!" Misato shouted and stormed out of the warehouse.

"What? Are you crazy?" Ritsuko shouted. "Hong Kong is a huge city in of itself. It could take you months to even get a lead on him! And if Shinji's in the hands of the Triad, you'll be dead before you step off the docks!"

"And you are needed here, Katsuragi." Gendo ordered.

Misato turned towards the man. "Sir... this was my mistake, my screw up. Shinji got taken because I was momentarily negligent in my duties as his guardian. I'm going to Hong Kong to find and rescue Shinji. I'm sure NERV can get along fine without me for a few days."

Gendo had a feeling he wasn't going to win this argument. That and he was curious as to what any other person in the world would want with the Third.

"Very well. But you will take Ryoji with you." Gendo said.

"WHAT? That coward ran out on us during the attack! I don't need him!" Misato spat.

"He goes with, or you stay here!"

Misato growled. "Fine!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(HONG KONG, 10 hours later)

"Where am I?" Shinji asked as he stepped out of the boat onto the wet dock.

"Safe." a 40-something man with scars all over his face said.

"But where am I?" Shinji asked again as he was ushered through the crowded city streets by the men.

"Safe." was the man's reply.

"Are you going to hurt me?"

"If we wanted, we would have."

"We have not, so we do not." the tall man who had physically kidnapped Shinji said.

_That doesn't help_. Shinji thought. "And... who are you?"

"I am Shang Cho." he answered. "He is Zang." he said, motioning to the tall man.

Shinji nodded at that. At least one of his question was answered.

"We are here." Shang Cho said.

Shinji looked at the large building, noting the circular door covered in pale red and green. The doors opened and Shinji was lead inside, down a long twisting series of hallways and down several flights of stairs, until he reached an air conditioned room which looked like a changing room, washroom.

"Here." a man said, tossing bundle of clothes at him. "Change."

"Huh?" Shinji asked, obviously confused.

"You cannot see Captain Tao Fang dressed like that."

Shinji looked down and gasped, realizing that underneath the blanket, he was still wearing Asuka's spare plugsuit.

"Alright."

Just then, two women dressed in black silk dressed, their hair done up in ponytails, entered the room.

"Uh..." Shinji started to say, looking at them both.

"These women will help you properly dress for your meeting with the Captain." Shang Cho said.

"Uh... I can dress myself." he said defensively.

"You need not be shy. You have nothing they have not seen before." the man replied and stepped outside.

_I'm more worried they might see something like Misato did_. Shinji thought.

Though to be honest, Shinji was a little more worried they might laugh at him. Captors often liked to torture and tease their captives. And that's what he was. A captive.

He sighed as he turned around and depressurized his plugsuit. He blushed bright red as he felt the hands of the two women gently remove the suit from his body. They helped him dress in their own clothes, which consisted of an over-sleeved shirt with a black dragon on the back, loose-fitting pants and comfortable slippers.

One of the women went over to the door and rapped on it. Shang Cho came back in.

"Captain Tao Fang awaits you." he said.

Shinji's blushing stopped as he walked out of the room.

The two women turned to each other and giggled.

(He's bigger than I thought he would be.) The first said.

(For one so young, and he was not even fully aroused) The second said.

(Perhaps we can make him?)

The pair smiled at each other.

Shinji was lead into a lavish chamber filled with human-sized stone statues, large wall paintings, and red-colored pillars, where he saw a group of people sitting and lounging around in chairs, on couches, some on the floor. The men it seemed were being pampered by dozens of beautiful women all wearing small terry cloth robes. And it was easy to see that they were all naked as well.

In the center and at the back of this large room sat an elderly man on a gold-colored throne atop a five-step elevated platform, dressed in black robes with gold trim, a bald head with a long trimmed beard and a mustache.

His very presence spoke 'leader'.

"Ah. Shinji Ikari. The Third Child of NERV." the elderly man said.

"Captain Tao Fang?" Shinji asked as he was brought directly in front of the man.

"I am." the elderly man said.

Shinji bowed in respect to the man.

The man smiled. The boy knew at least to be polite, especially to his captors.

"You are thinner than I expected. They must not feed you enough." he said.

CLAP, CLAP.

Within seconds, a group of who appeared to be servants entered the room from a side door and set up a small table and chair in front of Tao Fang's chair, ushering Shinji into it. Another group of servants entered, pushing trolley carts laden with rich looking foods and drinks.

There was chicken, duck, beef, pork, ribs, fried rice, stirred vegetables, lobster, fish, eel, and various fruits from other countries.

They also placed a selection of drinks before him. Rather unsuitable drinks.

"I'm still underage."

"Of course."

CLAP, CLAP.

The servants took the drinks away and placed a new selection before him, comprised of milk, soda and juice.

"Thank you." Shinji said to the servants.

"So tell me about your life, Shinji Ikari." Captain Tao Fang said.

"Well... I pilot a giant robot."

"And what do you do after that? At your home?"

"Well... I do most of the cooking, cleaning, and laundry."

Tao Fang shook his head. "Disgusting. That is not the way a pirate lord should be treated."

The words didn't register with Shinji as he continued eating.

Some of the women just looked at him in amusement.

(He eats like a gentleman.) One of the women massagers asked.

(One would think he would eat like a teenager. With hands. Ill-mannered.) A second massager said.

(Yet he does not. Strange.)

(Does it make him strange... or interesting?) She asked, eyeing him with a smile.

"So... what do you want with Eva?" Shinji asked Captain Tao Fang.

"Eva?"

"The Evangelion robot. Isn't that why you kidnapped me?"

The whole room was silent for a few seconds. Then the laughter started.

Shinji looked around and wondered what they were laughing at.

"Did I say something funny?" he asked.

"Is that the reason you believe we kidnapped you?"

"Isn't it? I don't have any other real value."

"You do not give yourself enough credit."

"So... for what other purpose could you want me?"

The old man smiled.

"To give to you your destiny." he said, shining the light off his ring, and at Shinji.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

When I first wanted to do a Eva/Pirates Of The Caribbean crossover I was stuck as to how to go about it.

I could have teleported Shinji to the PotC era and have him join either Sao Feng's or Jack's crew. Or I could have brought the crew into the path of the Flying Dutchman in their time. Or I could have had a group of cursed pirates attack a cruise ship the Eva-gang was on. Or I could have even set the Eva crew in the age of the pirates era.

But as I wanted Shinji to have a pivotal roll in the story, I decided it best to have Shinji deal with the descendants of the original Brethren Court after I bought and watched 'Pirates of the Caribbean: At Worlds End'.

Also, I know that I am going to get criticized for writing up and uploading so many chapters at one time, but I couldn't help it.

It should also be stated that I did this mostly for fun, as I've not yet seen a Eva-Pirates crossover.

I hope everyone will give me good reviews on this chapter before moving on.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE!

"Oh my god you've got an ass like a ten-year old boy!" the first twin said.

"Hey!" Shinji shouted.

"Seriously. The perverts will be drooling over you." the second twin said.

"WHAT?"

"Sure. Many of our customers like to play the back nine." the first twin said.

"Now wait just a..."

"I think the more kinky group will take an interest in young Shinji here." the second twin said.

"Who will what?"

"Of course we'll let you do the whipping first." the first twin said.

"What? Me?"

"Well, that is what these red suits are for right? S/M Sex?" the second twin asked.

"I wondered what the downside to these suits would be." Shinji grumbled.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 2

CLAP, CLAP.

A group of who appeared to be servants entered the room and set up a small table and chair, ushering Shinji into it. Another group of servants entered, pushing trolley carts laden with rich looking foods and drinks.

There was chicken, duck, beef, pork, ribs, fried rice, stirred vegetables, lobster, fish, eel, and various fruits from other countries.

They also placed a selection of drinks before him.

"Do you have any Yebisu?" Shinji asked.

"Of course." Tao Fang said.

CLAP, CLAP.

The servants took the drinks away and placed a selection of ice-cold beer cans before him.

"Thanks." Shinji said.

"So, how did you come to acquire a taste for that nasty stuff?" Tao Fang asked.

"My guardian is an alcoholic."

"I see."


	2. Legend of the Brethren

_**SHINJI THE PIRATE LORD**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva or Pirates of the Caribbean AWE

Summary: Shinji is told the real reason he has been kidnapped by Tao Fang, and the secret of NERV that even Misato didn't know.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 2

**Legend of the Brethren**

After a wonderful dinner, Shinji was escorted to Tao Fang's personal quarters.

"What do you know of the Brethren Court, Shinji?" Tao Fang asked the boy, ushering him into a large chair at the nearest end of a large rectangular table.

"The what?" Shinji asked as he sat down.

"Hmm. As I suspected. Very well, then I will tell you."

Shinji just sat and listened to the older man.

"More than 300 years ago, a group of pirates were assembled at a secret place called Shipwreck Cove and became the first Brethren Court. They assembled for one purpose: to bind the goddess Calypso to a human body in order to gain control of the seas. The nine pirate lords that made up the Court were originally to use nine pieces of eight in order to bind her, but when they first met, they were all... dead broke."

Shinji continued to listen, unsure where this was going.

"To that end they used everyday items you would find in your pocket. A pair of glasses. An animals horn. A playing card. A small chalice. A cigar cutter. A broken bottle. A wooden eye. A small coin. And a jade necklace. These items were used in a ritual to bind Calypso to a human body, and there she stayed. Since then, the Brethren Court only meet to discuss threats to their reign of piracy. Until years later when the Fourth Brethren Court assembled... to free her."

Shinji kept listening.

"Once Calypso was free, the items used to free her were destroyed. The Brethren knew they would need new 'pieces of eight' to not only bind her again if they wished, but to declare their status as the pirate lords. To that end, two members of the Court created nine rings, each set with a different jewel and overlaid with a silver mark of a piece of eight. These rings were worn by the nine new pirate lords when they assembled at the Fifth Brethren Court."

"Okay. But why are you telling me this?"

"Because Shinji, the Brethren Court is called only when a threat to the livelihood of all pirates comes to bare. That time is now."

"It is?"

"Yes. A secret society called SEELE is planning to genocide all of mankind."

"Genocide?" he gasped. "Who is SEELE? I've never heard of them."

"That is why they are a secret society." Tao Fang said.

"Oh." Shinji gulped at his embarrassment. "But, why would they do this? How would they do this?"

"The same way they almost tried, 15 years ago."

Shinji looked shocked. The only major event he knew about that happened 15 years ago was...

"Second Impact." he muttered with wide eyes.

"Yes. And they mean to trigger a Third Impact. Much like the one you are trying to prevent, fighting the Angels. But the Angels are pawns, as you are."

"But how can pirates prevent Third Impact when they couldn't stop the Second one?"

"We didn't know about the Second Impact until it was too late. Afterwards, the Ninth Brethren Court was convened in 2001, and we dedicated all of our resources to finding out who was responsible. For we did not believe the folly of a meteor striking Antarctica. After a long period of nearly seven years, we discovered it was this secret society. SEELE."

Shinji looked confused and upset at this revelation.

"So... does that mean that... everything I've been doing..."

"Has been scripted by SEELE, who controls your organization of NERV."

Shinji started to pale.

"I know this is a lot to take in at one time, but I assure you it is the truth. I will have my servants show you to a room where you may rest."

CLAP, CLAP.

"Wait." Shinji said, turning back to Tao Fang. "What does all this have to do with me?" he asked as the twins who had dressed him before his dinner came into the room.

"As I said, the Brethren Court have spent seven years trying to learn who was behind Second Impact. When we learned who, we spent the next seven trying to find out what they were planning, all the while building up our forces in order to fight them when the time came. That time... is now. Within four days, the Brethren Court is to meet again. The pirate lords from the four corners of the world will then decide how we can deal with SEELE and their plots."

"That... doesn't answer my question."

Tao Fang smiled. "No. It does not. When the nine 'rings of eight' were presented to their individual lords, each of them swore to pass on their lordships to a chosen successor. Some of them chose their own second-in-commands, most of the others chose their own family. That is what I intend to do. Pass on the mantle of pirate lord... to my grandson."

"I still don't know what that has..."

"You have your mothers smile. And her eyes." he said, causing Shinji to balk. "They were always so soft and warm. Very un-pirate like. It is little wonder she left me to find a life of her own."

Shinji's eyes widened. Unless he was mistaken, Tao Fang was insinuating...

"Yes, Shinji Ikari. Your mother changed her name when she left me to make a life for herself in Japan."

Shinji started feeling weak in the knees. This was confirmed when he felt a pair of arms on each side of him, keeping him from falling to the ground.

"If my word is not enough, given that I am a pirate, please take note of this." Tao Fang said as he held up a folder.

Shinji took the folder and opened it carefully. Inside was a genealogical family tree that ended with Shinji Ikari himself and branched out to both Yui and Gendo, and from Yui branched out to Tao Fang and a woman who's name he did not know.

The clincher of the whole thing, was that the document was stamped by the Japanese Census Bureau that was located in Tokyo-2.

"But... I never... I never knew... who my grandparents were." Shinji said then looked up at him. "Why didn't you come for me when my father left me?"

"Because I did not learn until later that you even existed." he said sadly. "And by then... it was too late. I committed all the resources I could to track you down, but by then, I found that you were in Tokyo-3 and fighting the Angels under command of the organization that SEELE created. Regardless I could not act until the time was right. For that, I apologize."

"I see." Shinji said in acknowledgment.

"This is much to take in, I know. I will give you some time to think about what I am offering you, my grandson." Tao Fang said, waving his hand and ordering the two women to take Shinji to his quarters.

"Why?" Shinji suddenly asked.

The pair stopped and turned to look at Tao Fang.

"Why what?"

"Why me? Just because I am your grandson?"

"No. Because not only are you my grandson, you are a hero."

"What?"

"You pilot a giant robot in an attempt to protect others from the destruction the Angels bring to your city. To the world. You do so for others, not yourself. This makes you a hero. And it is a hero we need to lead the Brethren Court against SEELE, so that our freedoms, and lives, will remain."

The two women had to virtually carry the boy out of the chamber. They took him to a fine, stately room where they gently placed him into the bed.

"Ring the bell should you have need of anything of us, honored grandson of Tao Fang." the first woman said.

Both of them left.

Once gone, Shinji's mind started to examine the intense situation that was before him.

_So... I'm the son... or grandson... of a pirate lord_. He thought. _This... I can't runaway from._

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

Okay, so how was this little chapter? Not bad? Not good?

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE!

Shinji and Unit 01 exploded out of the zebra-striped ball hovering over Tokyo-3. The city was drenched in the blood of the Angel. Misato, Rei, Asuka and the others immediately came down to where Shinji and Unit 01 were and right as he was getting out of the entry plug.

"Shinji!" Misato shouted.

"Ikari-kun." Rei gasped.

"How in blazes did you get out of the 12th Angel?" Asuka asked.

"When you all left me for dead inside that pitch black nexus called an Angel, you forgot one very important thing."

They looked at him.

"I'm Pilot Shinji Ikari." he said with a cocky grin.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 2

Shinji continued to stare at the ceiling of his new bedroom. Another unfamiliar ceiling as it were.

Within the last twenty-four hours he had been kidnapped by the pirate lord of the Pacific Ocean, stripped and dressed by two attractive women, fed a fine dinner that he didn't have to cook, told the truth behind Second Impact, discovered that he had a grandfather, and was told that said grandfather wanted him to take his place as pirate lord at the next meeting of the Brethren Court, which were comprised of pirate lords from all over the world, which was in only a few days.

Needless to say it was a lot to take in. And the boy himself could do little else but lie on the bed staring at the ceiling, deep in thought. The problem was, one thought kept coming back at him.

_I'm the grandson of the pirate lord of the Pacific Ocean... and I can't swim!_


	3. The Blue Attendant

_**SHINJI THE PIRATE LORD**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva or Pirates of the Caribbean AWE

Summary: Rei manages to infiltrate the pirates den and locates Shinji, but when she is discovered she must pass through a test of loyalty in order to ensure she is not taken from Shinji.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 3

**The Blue Attendant**

"I'm telling you it's this way." Kaji said.

"And I think you're wrong." Misato growled at him.

"I know where I'm going."

"Straight to hell if you don't shut up!"

Rei just shook her head from her hiding place aboard the pair's jeep.

It was actually amazing to her that two military-like people such as themselves could be at such odds with each other regarding where to start looking for the pirates who had kidnapped Shinji. When Rei had heard about this she had secretly snuck aboard Misato and Kaji's boat in order to join the pair in their rescue of the Third Child.

She had done this because 1-The Commander would not have approved of her going. 2-because the order to protect Shinji, from the 5th Angel battle, had never actually been lifted, by her reckoning. And 3-because he was for all intents and purposes her only friend.

And these two older, wiser adults seemed better at making noise and arguing with each other than following the man with the same tattoo's as the man they had captured back in Japan. It had been a full day since then, and since then Rei had been able to gain access to the pictures that Misato and Kaji had taken of the man's tattoo's. Pictures they had with them, of course.

Grabbing a blanket from a passing cart, Rei draped it over herself and followed the man.

Through the dense crowd the girl kept her red eyes trained on the man. Eventually he came to a large building covered in a pale red and greenish tone. The door itself was circular and Rei noticed that the people who seemed to be just loitering around the door appeared to have weapons on them.

The man went inside and Rei walked past the door. That passage was too well guarded. She spent the next hour trying to find another way in all the while being as inconspicuous as possible. This was accomplished mostly by trading her blanket for a large hat and local clothing. The hat was mostly to cover her head which would have exposed her as a non-local immediately.

She eventually found her way in.

A quintet of women leaving from the main entrance of the building. They were each carrying baskets and small purses.

_Shopping_? She wondered, and followed them.

She followed them through the crowd of people until they came to the marketplace. There they each separated and went to a different stand. Rei followed the one closest to her height and waited until the time was right to dispatch her.

With the bustle of people walking around the marketplace, no one saw Rei knock out the girl and trade her clothes for her own. She picked up the basket of food and went back to find the others. She could only guess that the girl had gotten all the food she was intended to get, as she had no list. Still even if she had a list it would probably be written in Chinese, which she could not read.

Rei returned to the other women and their leader and followed them all back to the large building. There, still in disguise, Rei managed to slip inside the pirate headquarters. She followed the other women to the kitchen where she deposited her food basket and then slipped away as quietly and as unobtrusively as possible.

Wandering the hallways as one of them, Rei noticed a pair of women escorting a young man down the hallway to one of the many rooms. A young man that she recognized.

_Ikari-kun. _

However, what puzzled her the most was that it looked as if the Third Child was being treated like a guest or like one of their leaders. Not as a prisoner.

Thought confused by this, she followed the young pilot inside the room and slipped behind a screen to change her clothing into that of an attendant. She forwent her hat as well. It was a heavy risk, but if successful she would be able to get to Shinji before she was discovered. From there, it was all a matter of trusting Shinji to help her.

The two women who had taken Shinji to his room last night lead him to a padded table where he laid face down on it. The women had promised him a massage to take his mind off his current troubles.

And to Shinji, that sounded good. Plus he was actually starting to enjoy the pampering and respect they gave him.

The two women left and a young attendant girl stepped up to him.

"How may I serve you, my lord?" the girl asked.

Shinji balked as he recognized the voice. Though he had heard it more often than most, which wasn't much, he still knew the quiet and monotone voice. He lifted himself off the table, his heart beating as he stared into the red eyes of Rei Ayanami.

"Ayanami?" he gasped.

"How may I serve you, my lord?" the girl asked again.

Suddenly, before anything else could be said, Shang Cho burst into the room with a group of pirates behind him.

"Stop!" he shouted.

"Huh?" Shinji gasped. "What?"

"You are not of this court!" Shang Cho said to the blue-haired girl.

"What are you talking about?"

"This girl attacked one of the maids while they were out shopping and took her place."

"How do you know that?"

"The girl came back and told us everything."

_Damn_. Rei mentally cursed. _Perhaps I should have killed her?_

"Wait!" Shinji said.

"What?" Shang Cho said.

"I like this girl." he said, getting a quizzical look from Rei.

"Really?" Shang Cho asked.

"Yes. She has an... exotic look." Shinji stated.

"To say the least." he said as he looked at her. "And what is your purpose here?" he asked her.

"I wish to serve Ikari-sama." Rei said immediately.

Shinji looked at the girl he thought he knew. What was she doing? How was she even here? His father would never have let her leave NERV, or Tokyo-3, yet here she was. And while they were on friendlier terms than they were a month ago, it boggled Shinji's mind that she would be here, and acting like she wanted to be his servant. To his limited knowledge of the girl, Rei wasn't an actress.

"You do?" Shang asked.

"Yes." Rei said.

"Very well. But as you are an outsider, we must ask for a test of your loyalty, to Lord Shinji."

"A test?" Shinji asked, curious now.

"Yes. I'm sure you will agree that any outsider wishing to join our ranks, must be tested to ensure they do not end up betraying us. And for us to trust them, a test of loyalty is necessary."

Shinji turned to Rei. "Are you willing to take this test?"

"If it will ensure I will serve Ikari-sama, I will." Rei stated.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Rei sat at a small table in Tao Fang's large court chamber while an elderly woman ground up a mixture of spices and other ingredients into a stone bowl.

Around the table a group of people were assembled, including Shinji, his grandfather Tao Fang, the two women from earlier, Shang Cho, Zang, and several others.

"What is this test, exactly?" Shinji asked Shang Cho. "And what is that woman mixing?"

"It is a special potion." Shang Cho said.

"A potion?"

"Yes. It breaks down a person inhibitions and fear, making them only able to tell the truth."

"It's a truth serum? Uh... truth potion?"

"Yes. However, if the answers are not to our liking, then we will be forced to punish her." he said, gripping his sword tightly.

Shinji looked at Rei and hoped that she chose the right answers.

The women set the bowl of mixed potion in front of Rei, lit a match and dropping it into the bowl. The entire contents burned up and turned to blue smoke.

"Breath in the smoke." the woman said.

Rei did as instructed, inhaling deeply.

Shinji began to sweat, moving slowly to her.

Rei moaned as her head felt light-headed and dizzy. She fell back against her chair, eyes closed and body almost limp.

"Rei!" Shinji gasped, sliding up next to her chair, his movements causing the blue smoke to shift and waft from the bowl and over to him.

The girl slowly opened her eyes, the red sphere's taking in the form of the young man before her.

"Ikari...-kun." she whispered.

Shang Cho stepped up to the table.

"What is your name?"

"Rei... Ayanami."

Tao Fang stepped up to the table.

"Why have you come to our headquarters?"

"To find... Ikari-kun."

"For what purpose?"

"To... protect... him."

Shinji noticed that while she had answered their questions, she hadn't turned away from him.

Tao Fang and Shang Cho looked at each other. They were apparently liking the answers so far.

The elderly woman stepped forward.

"Did anyone else come with you?"

"Misato Katsuragi... and Ryoji Kaji." she said, continuing to stare at Shinji.

Tao Fang gave a few silent signals to Shang Cho, the right-hand man nodding and stepping back into the crowd of people, some of them following him.

Once he was gone, Tao Fang looked towards the girl.

"If you wish to protect Shinji, then you must also serve him, with absolute loyalty. Do you agree to do this?"

"I do." Rei said as Tao Fang smiled.

What Shang Cho had neglected to tell Shinji was that the potion which Rei had inhaled not only took her inhibitions from her, but also had a sort of hypnotizing effect upon people. Especially those who were used to following orders on a regular basis.

Like Rei.

This meant that if someone like them were given a suggestion while under the influence of the potion, they would follow the order for the rest of their life as if by their own will.

Shinji continued to stare at the girl, his own inhibitions starting to falter as well.

"Her answers please us. But should we test her further?" Tao Fang asked.

"Yes. I will test her." Shinji said.

"Very well."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"What do you wish of your servant, Master Shinji?" Rei asked once they were back in Shinji's quarters. Alone.

Shinji just stared at the girl for a couple of seconds before answering.

"Take off your robe."

Rei unfastened the belt and let the garments fall to the floor, pooling around her feet.

Shinji's eyes widened as he took in the naked teenager before him. Everything about her was perfect. Her flawless pale skin, her soft blue hair, her half-closed red eyes, her flat stomach, long legs, slender arms, perky breasts and curvy hips.

"You're so beautiful, Rei-chan."

"Thank you, master." she said with a mild blush.

"I never had the chance, or courage, to tell you before." he said as he stepped closer to her. "I don't know why I didn't sooner."

"Tell me what, master?"

"How attracted to you I've been. Ever since the day we met, I thought you were so beautiful. Like a fragile porcelain doll."

Rei didn't flinch at the comment, knowing that he was saying it as a compliment.

"There's so much I wanted to tell you, Rei-chan. So much I wanted to do with you."

"I am at your service, master. Tell me how I may please you."

Shinji smiled at the girl as he ran a hand gently across her cheek. She sighed, closing her eyes and just enjoying his touch.

"Undress me." he said softly to her.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

I know this chapter may seem a little limish to some. That's the way I intended it. I was thinking of doing a lemon, but thought it might be overkill. The idea for the potion the pirates used on Rei was taken from a couple other fanfictions, but mostly from the movie 'Batman Begins' where they used a blue flower as a psychotrophic hallucinogen.

I also hope no one minds that I made Rei into a kind of Elizabeth Swann-type character, sneaking around in disguises so believably that no one noticed it was her.

Not much I can say about this chapter.

Hope everyone reads it and gives me a good review before moving on. But before that, please read the Omake's at the end.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 1

"You're so beautiful, Rei-chan." Shinji said.

"Thank you, master." Rei said with a mild blush.

"I never had the chance, or courage, to tell you before." he said as he stepped closer to her. "I don't know why I didn't sooner."

"Tell me what, master?"

"How attracted to you I've been. Ever since the day we met, I thought you were so beautiful. Like a fragile porcelain doll."

Rei didn't flinch at the comment, knowing that he was saying it as a compliment.

"There's so much I wanted to tell you, Rei-chan. So much I wanted to do with you."

"I am at your service, master. Tell me how I may please you."

Shinji smiled at the girl as he ran a hand gently across her cheek. She sighed, closing her eyes and just enjoying his touch.

"I want you to tuck me into bed and read me a bedtime story. Maybe a couple of nursery rhymes. Oh, and can I have a snack before bedtime?"

"Now, master, a snack will only give you an upset stomach during the night. You will have nightmares."

"Then can I have a glass of water?"

"Did you brush your teeth?"

"Yes."

"Then no."

"Awww! But Mom!"

"I said no, Shinji-kun. Now get in your PJ's while I fetch your nursery rhyme book."

"Alright." he huffed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 2

"I'm telling you it's this way." Kaji said.

"And I think you're wrong." Misato growled.

"I know where I'm going."

"Straight to hell if you don't shut up!"

Rei just shook her head from her hiding place aboard the pair's jeep.

_Good lord! It's like they're married or something_. She thought.

Misato and Kaji suddenly sneezed in unison.

"Whoa. What was that?"

"Don't know. But... maybe someone's talking about us."

"Really?"

"Well, I have heard that if two people sneeze in unison, it means someone is talking about both of you."

"Huh? Is that so?"

_Is that so?_ Rei thought. _Misato and Kaji sleeping together! Misato and Kaji doing it! Misato and Kaji fighting each other! Misato and Kaji slapping each other! Misato and Kaji in a food fight! Misato and Kaji in a hot tub! Misato and Kaji strangling each other!_

"ACHOO!"

"ACHOO!"

"ACHOO!"

"ACHOO!"

"What (ACHOO!) Is Going (ACHOO!) On?"

"I (ACHOO!) Don't (ACHOO!) Know!"

_Misato and Kaji not thinking about College! Misato and Kaji not looking for Shinji! Misato and Kaji sleeping with the commander! Misato and Kaji..._


	4. Passing The Title

_**SHINJI THE PIRATE LORD**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva or Pirates of the Caribbean AWE

Summary: Tao Fang passes the title of Pirate Lord to Shinji while Misato and Kaji attempt to rescue the young pilot. But he passes on more than his title to Shinji, he also passes his essence and power.

Author's Notes: It should be stated first out that while I wrote this story up just for the hell of it, I did intentionally upload it on Christmas. That way, it would be significant when it was first read. Also, when I wrote up the part about Rei being hypnotized, it was not intentional. My original intent was for Rei's inhibitions to be dropped and for the girl to realize that she really did care for Shinji. So much so that she would do anything for the one who really cared about her. Much like any teenage girl in love would do.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Metal Dragoon**: I hadn't thought about that, but your suggestion to have Will and Jack show up later has given me an idea for my sixth chapter. Also, Misato's father a member of the Flying Dutchman? Hmm... gonna have to give that one some thought.

**Negima Uzumaki**: Give Shinji a harem, comprised of Rei, Asuka, Misato and Ritsuko? It's an interesting idea, as you are right about Shinji treating women better than his father. I'll give that some consideration.

**ReisFriend**: Misato and Kaji will get to Shinji in this chapter, but he's not going home yet. As for Rei, Shinji has just had his inhibitions dropped not his common sense. When the time comes, Rei will be the first one he takes.

**Excelsior B**: Yeah, I was kinda shocked no one else came up with this beforehand.

**Genomaxis4005**: Glad you liked it. And thank you so much for putting as much thought into your review as possible. It's always fun to read something like that.

**Neon Genesis Fan**: Even though the pirates are in a modern age, and do have modern weapons, they carry swords anyway, both out of respect for their heritage and because they are weapons that can and do inspire fear in their enemies. Heck, military soldiers still carry knives and such.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 4

**Passing The Title**

The morning sunlight spread it's warm glow across the rooftops of Hong Kong, touching both highest tower and lowest dock. However, said light could not touch the bedroom of one Shinji Ikari and one Rei Ayanami, curled up in each others arms beneath the sheets of the bed, the blue haired girls head resting comfortably on the chest of the pirate lord's grandson.

Out of practicality and common sense, the pirate's rooms were not designed with windows. Didn't want someone accidentally poking their heads or eyes into any room where they might see something that they were not supposed to.

Like two fourteen year-olds sleeping together.

And while it was not an uncommon thing for a lord to bed one of his servants, which was practically a tradition for a pirate lord to do so, the major difference was that Shinji and Rei had not done what it looked like they did.

Once Rei had finished undressing Shinji, the boy had taken her into his arms and whispered a soft request into her dainty ear. A request for a kiss. Unable to deny her master, or her new feelings for him, the blue-haired girl willingly surrendered her lips to the young pirate lord.

The kiss lead to a warm embrace, a slow and tender fondling, and Shinji carrying Rei to the bed where they did everything but have sex.

The young lord had made it clear that he did care for the girl, but that he wasn't willing to go that far yet, even if his inhibitions were broken down. He'd also made it clear to her that while she would share his bed, and have his heart, she was still his servant. In the eyes of the other pirates, of course.

Rei's eyes blinked open and turned upward to look at the sleeping face of Shinji Ikari. A small smile tugged at her lips, noting the peaceful look he wore.

_I will serve and protect you, my Ikari-kun_. Rei thought as she gently and reluctantly removed herself from Shinji's side to fetch her robe from the ground.

She then left the room and made her way to the kitchen where the meals for all the pirates were being made.

"Ah. The blue servant." the elderly woman who had mixed Rei's potion said in greeting.

Rei bowed to the woman. "I am here for my master's breakfast."

"It has just been prepared." she smiled and motioned for Rei over to a large tray of breakfast foods.

Rei was actually aware that the traditional Japanese breakfast consisted of rice, miso soup and natto. (fermented soy beans) What she looked at now was a more Westernized meal consisting of pancakes numbering four high, four scrambled eggs, six pieces of sausages, four pieces of toast, a bowl of fruit, a glass of milk, a glass of orange juice, and a small cup of syrup.

Rei looked at the woman, confused.

"For what is to happen today, he will need this." the older woman said.

Rei wisely said nothing and took the meal to her master. As she left she didn't notice the nasty look she got from one of the cooks. The one that was the same height as herself.

Once Rei had returned to her masters chamber she found that he was just starting to stir. His nose caught the scent of the freshly cooked breakfast.

"Huh? Rei-chan?"

"Breakfast is served, Ikari-dono." Rei said with a small smile.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(The Streets of Hong Kong, mid-morning)

"I still think you're wrong." Misato snapped.

"I know you do, but I'm not." Kaji stated.

"I'm not, or you aren't?"

"Not what? Wrong?"

"No, I'm sure you're wrong, which is why I don't think this is the right way."

"We've been here for less than a day and we're lost as hell!"

"Well, it's obvious that we need some help."

"And where do you propose to find this help?"

"Excuse me. Perhaps I can help you." a man said from the shadows.

Misato and Kaji turned around to see a man with a beard and several scars over his face.

"You... look lost." the scarred man said.

"You could say that. We're looking for someone."

"Found someone, I think you have." the man said.

Kaji laughed lightly at the man's weak Yoda impression while Misato glared at her ex-boyfriend.

"Hong Kong is a place where many come to lose themselves." the man said.

Misato and Kaji looked at each other. Both of them thinking the same thing.

"We're looking for a Japanese boy named Shinji." Misato said.

"A Japanese boy in Hong Kong? That could be a problem."

"Not as much as you think. He's been kidnapped by the triads." Kaji said.

The man's eyes widened. "That is even more a problem."

"We know. Can you help us? Point us in the right direction." Misato asked.

"There are some people I know. They are what you would consider... less than reputable. But they hear things others do not." the man said.

"You mean criminals." Misato said.

"Yes. But I trust their information."

"Fine. Please take us to them."

"Very well. This way."

"By the way, who are you?" Kaji asked.

"My name is Shang Cho."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was noon when Shinji and Rei stepped into the large court of Tao Fang, the blue-haired girl behind the boy, as was tradition.

The young pirate lord had spent a pleasant morning being served breakfast by his blue attendant, then being bathed by her in his personal bathroom, then given a massage by the girl, then being dressed by her, and finally being followed by the blue haired girl into Tao Fang's court.

"Welcome, grandson." Tao Fang said as he rose from his throne in the court room.

Shinji bowed to the man. "Grandfather."

Around the room were nearly a hundred people, dressed in various outfits like they were both guards and attendants to Tao Fang's court.

The men were dressed in what looked like black bodysuits under long coats. Each of their outfits were embroidered with different colored dragons. The gold dragons meant they were hand-to-hand fighters, red dragons were firearm experts, and the white dragons were sword fighters. This was illustrated by the swords strapped to their backs and handguns holstered under their arms. The gold dragons wore specially made gloves with metal studs on the knuckles.

The women of this small court were dressed in Chinese-style dresses of various colors. Red, blue, green, and white, each patterned with a dragon across their chests and stomachs. Their hair were done up in two buns on the sides of their heads, a style Shinji knew was called 'ox horns'. They each had fans that when opened revealed a tiger image. Each fan held a small cache of throwing knives.

Rei was dressed in a sheer white qipao, a traditional style Chinese dress, that was sheer white with long white sleeves and a pearl collar. Shinji had commented that Rei looked like a real Angel, which caused the girl to blush as she knew he was commenting on her beauty.

Shinji himself was dressed in a black outfit that looked like a cassock worn by religious clerics with a high-rise mandarin-style collar, but was adorned with a gold dragon on the right sleeve and a gold tiger on the left sleeve. He had a red belt around his waist and a Chinese character for '3' on his back. He figured that it was because he was the Third Child.

Tao Fang clapped his hands and gathered everyone's attention.

"We are here today for a single purpose. To anoint my grandson to the level of Pirate Lord of the Pacific Ocean, a title I have held for nearly fifty years." the older man declared.

The assembled group had given the older man their full attention as he continued.

"In two days time, the Brethren Court is to meet. Before then, I have decided to hand over control of the Pacific region, to my grandson, Shinji Ikari. It is my wish that he receive your full support as he takes the reigns of leadership over this proud brotherhood."

The pirates nodded at the older man's words as he stepped down from his throne towards Shinji. Standing opposite of the boy, the older man held up his right hand, revealing a jade stone set in a silver ring that was marked with a 'piece of eight' symbol.

"This ring is the symbol of leadership amongst the Brethren. Jade for the pirate lord of the Pacific. But this ring has another significance. It contains the essence of all the pirate lords who have worn it in the past, including myself. It can only be removed by the current pirate lord and only when he passes it on to his successor. With this ring comes not only the leadership of the Pacific pirates, but also the knowledge, skills, and wisdom of all the pirate lords from over three hundred years. Do you accept this, Shinji Ikari?"

Shinji looked at the man and sighed before answering him. "I do."

Tao Fang gripped the ring with his left hand and gently pulled it off. Shinji barely noticed a small spark fly between Tao Fang's finger and the ring as he held out his right hand for the older man to slowly slide the ring onto his right ring finger. He smiled as he stepped back, the ring on Shinji's finger starting to glow bright green.

"What? What's happening?" Shinji asked as the glow intensified.

"The ring is transferring the essence of the pirate lords into you. Just relax and do not fight it." Tao Fang said.

Around the room a sudden breeze whipped through the room, causing several people to shuffle in their steps and bump into each other.

They stabilized themselves as the glow exploded into a nearly blinding flash. Shinji felt his body infused with energy unlike he had ever known, shooting out from the ring in numerous streams and penetrating his body in various locations: his arms, his chest, his stomach, his legs, and even one to his head.

And naturally, it hurt.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the boy screamed as the pirate lord essence from over 300 years invaded his body.

"SHINJI-KUN!" Rei shouted as she tried to rush to him to help, only to be held back by Tao Fang.

"You must not interfere." the older man said. "This is what must be done, and he must endure it, as I did."

Rei looked on in anguish as the energy continued to flow into Shinji's body. They barely noticed one of the energy strands fly off from Shinji and strike Rei in the chest for only a few seconds.

"Argh!" she gasped, holding her chest, as Tao Fang looked at the girl in shock and confusion.

_Has she gained part of the essence of the ring?_ He thought.

Suddenly, within only a few seconds, the 'ceremony' was over. The ring stopped glowing, dropping Shinji back to the ground.

Rei raced to his side, propping his head in her lap as she gently called out his name.

"Shinji? Shinji-kun? Master?" she whispered as tears threatened to fall from her red eyes.

Slowly Shinji's sky-blue eyes opened and he looked up into Rei's reddish spheres.

"Rei-chan!"

"You are alright!" she cried. No tears fell, but Rei's smile was enough to convince the boy of her sincere feelings.

"Yes. I am." he said simply.

Shinji slowly stood up and turned to address the assembled pirates.

"My name is Shinji Ikari, grandson of Tao Fang, pirate lord of the Pacific Ocean. By this ring, and his blessing, do I rule." he stated, holding up his right hand to display his ring.

The pirates gripped their swords and hefted them into the air. The women raised their fans likewise. All at once they cheered and shouted, acknowledging the passing of the pirate lord title to Shinji.

It was in the midst of this cheering that Shinji noticed two bound figures in the middle of the group. He moved towards them, the pirates parting, allowing Shinji a path towards the bound and gagged figures of Misato Katsuragi and Ryoji Kaji.

"Misato. Mr Ryoji. Welcome to Hong Kong." he said with a smile. "Untie them."

The pirates did as ordered.

"I trust my men did not hurt you too much." Tao Fang said as he moved up behind Shinji, Misato pulling the gag free of her mouth.

"What The Hell Is Going On Here?" she spat once she was vocal again.

"You were here for it, Misato. My grandfather has passed on the title of pirate lord to me." Shinji stated.

"That's not what I meant!" she groaned, rubbing her wrists.

"Then what did you mean?" he asked simply.

"Damn it Shinji! Are you hypnotized or possessed or something? You have a responsibility as a pilot, not a pirate!" she shouted.

The pirates started going for their weapons.

"Misa-chan!" Kaji started to say to the irrate woman in hopes of calming her down.

"No!" she snapped. "Shinji... I came here to rescue you and take you back to Japan. And that's what I'm going to do."

"Fine. We'll just make a little detour first." Shinji said as Rei moved up right behind him.

"Detour? What detour? AND WHAT THE HELL IS REI DOING HERE?" she shouted, suddenly noticing the blue-haired girl.

"To Shipwreck Island to attend the Brethren Court." Shinji said. "And as for Rei, she came because she was worried about me. She's now my personal attendant."

"Personal attendant?" Misato gasped. "This is just beyond bizarre! You can't do this!" she shouted at Shinji.

"I do not object to serving Shinji-kun." Rei exclaimed.

"Well of course you don't, yooouuu what?" Misato gasped at what the girl had just said. She shook her head and turned back to Shinji. "That's not what I... Rei, quiet." she said, pointing to the girl. "Shinji, no more playing pirate."

"This is not negotiable, Misato." Shinji said.

"You're damn right it's not! We're going back to Japan, now!"

"I can't do that. I have responsibilities here." he countered.

"You must be possessed! The Shinji I know would not be so defiant!"

"In case you haven't been paying attention, Misato, a lot's changed." he replied as he turned his back to Misato.

"Yeah. I also notice you're awfully smug with your pirate gang behind you." Misato said, noting the intense looks the pirates were giving her.

Shinji paused and slowly turned back to face Misato.

"Was that a challenge?" Shinji asked the woman.

"What?" the woman balked in confusion.

"Are you challenging the pirate lord of the Pacific?" he said with a darkened expression.

"Shinji, what are you..."

"Accepted!" he snapped.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Within only a few minutes, the pirates had cleared out a large area between the four columns in the middle of the room, which was equal size to a tournament-issue boxing ring.

Shinji and Misato are placed in the middle of this ring surrounded by the pirates, Kaji, Rei, and Shinji's grandfather. Misato also noticed that Rei had come up to him and helped remove his black jacket and shirt, revealing an athleticism that she was sure she'd never seen on Shinji before. His muscles looked at least twice as large and three times more defined than she remembered seeing since his 'naked bathroom' episode all those months ago when he first moved into the apartment. She was so caught up in staring that she didn't notice the somewhat hungry looks Rei and some of the other women were giving him.

"I know you are a military officer, but you cannot defeat me, Misato. But if you insist on this..." Shinji started.

"I'm Not Insisting! You Are!" Misato snapped, interrupting him.

"...defeat me in single combat, I will return with you to Japan immediately. But if I win, you, Kaji and Rei accompany me to Shipwreck Island... and the Brethren Court."

Misato was glaring at the boy. While she liked the idea that Shinji had become stronger, she was mad as hell that he was defying his guardian and commanding officer.

"Fine!" she growled.

"Ladies first." he said, bowing to the woman.

Seeing an opening, the purple-haired woman leaped forward to throw a strong punch to his head. However, Shinji easily moved to the side to avoid the punch, spinning around and touching her back. The tap was enough to send her almost onto her face, but she recovered and sprang back to the boy. Misato swung at the boy with smooth, strong punches, not a one connecting with him. Shinji grabbed one of her arms as they came at him and flipped her onto her back. Misato hurt but pushed it down and brought her leg up in order to kick Shinji in the head. The boy dropped back as Misato sprang to her feet to rush him.

Shinji quickly dropped backwards, throwing his arms back to catch himself on the floor, but threw his feet up into the air to kick at Misato. The purple haired woman was able to avoid the flying and spinning feet that nearly connected with her face, only to get swept off her own feet when Shinji spun around low to catch her off guard.

"Where the hell did you learn that move?" Misato gasped in shock as he quickly sprang off his hands and back into a standing position as Misato rushed him, trying once again to punch him. Shinji dodged her fists rather easily, until he purposely stopped to allow Misato in close enough to wrap Shinji in a headlock. Everyone but Misato seemed to notice this.

"Got you! This fight in over!" Misato shouted.

"You think so?" Shinji grinned.

"This is called a Sleeper Hold, Shinji. You'll pass out from lack of oxygen in a few seconds." she explained.

"I don't think so." Shinji said as he quickly twisted his head in a way that surprised the woman, which put him in the right position to jab his hand into her ribcage.

"ACK!" she gasped, releasing her hold on the boy.

"Pressure-point." he said once free, then spun around to leg sweep her off her feet and onto her back. "All done?" he asked, noticing she hadn't moved from the floor.

"I... I can't move." she gasped.

"That'll wear off soon. But at this point, I'd say you just lost." Shinji said as Rei approached him with his robe.

"I don't... where did you learn all that?" she asked, some feeling starting to return to her body.

Shinji held up the ring on his right hand. "I gained a lot more than a title when the ring was passed on to me." he said, as if that was enough of an answer for the woman.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

An hour later, Misato was on her feet and following Shinji, Rei, Shang Cho and Kaji down a long series of hallways deep underground. She and Kaji had been given a new set of clothes to wear. Misato swore that she looked like Chun Li from Street Fighter, dressed in a short-skirted red qipao with 'ox horn' styled hair, high slits up the sides of her dress, and stylish white boots. Kaji was dressed in what looked like a ceremonial white outfit that made him look like some kind of a priest. He also had a small cape around his shoulders and white shoes.

(AN: Think _Uryu Ishida_ from BLEACH)

For some reason, Kaji saw Shinji grin when he had given this outfit to him. As if the irony was lost on the older man.

"How are you doing Misa-chan?" Kaji asked the woman.

"Better. I just can't believe Shinji beat me so easily." she replied, holding her ribs.

"Yeah, I was kinda shocked too, but then again, you didn't seem to take the fight seriously."

"I did too!" she snapped.

"Oh really? Then why did you lose?"

"Because I didn't want to hurt him!" she defended, though Kaji was wondering if she was truly sincere in that respect.

"Well, nothing for it now. We're off to this Brethren Court with Shinji as our... leader." he said as the pair came to the end of a long hallway, stopping at a pair of large double doors.

"Yeah, going to a pirate island in a junky old boat flying a Jolly Roger." she complained as she continued to rub her sides.

"Actually, I thought we'd take the jet." Shinji said as he pushed a pair of large doors open.

"The what?" Misato gasped as she followed Shinji and Rei into the giant sized hanger.

Both Misato and Kaji gasped as they took in the giant sized aircraft in front of them. The aircraft itself looked like a fusion between a stealth fighter and a cargo transport. Around them the pair saw dozens of crewmen and flight deck personnel running around preforming various operations. They also noticed a red carpet leading from the doorway right up to the stairs of the planes doors, with a quartet of uniformed people standing in a line in front of the stairs.

"Is that..." Misato gasped, staring at the plane.

"It looks like a modified stealth fighter plane." Kaji said.

"It is." Shinji said.

(Whistle) "Criminals have all the money." Kaji said, staring at the high-tech piece of equipment.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

Did everyone enjoy Shinji's little slugfest with Misato? Originally I was intending for them not to fight, but I needed something to fill the chapter with aside from Shinji's pirate lord ceremony. Also, I couldn't do a 'Shinji and Rei love scene' like some might have wanted me to. I'm trying to keep this in the T-Rating.

Also, the stealth fighter plane that Shinji is using looks like the stealth jet from Street Fighter II: the Animated Movie. Yeah. Bison's personal jet. And you're going to love how they get out of the hanger with this baby.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 1

"Ladies first." he said, bowing to the woman.

Seeing an opening, the purple-haired woman leaped forward to throw a strong punch to his head. However, Shinji easily moved to the side to avoid the punch, spinning around and touching her back. The tap was enough to send her almost onto her face, but she recovered and sprang back to the boy. Misato swung at the boy with smooth, strong punches, not a one connecting with the boy. Shinji just grabbed one of her arms as they came at him and flipped her onto her back. Misato hurt but pushed it down and brought her leg up in order to kick Shinji in the head. The boy dropped back as Misato sprang to her feet to rush him.

Shinji quickly dropped backwards, throwing his arms back to catch himself on the floor, but threw his feet up into the air to kick at Misato. The purple haired woman was able to avoid the flying and spinning feet that nearly connected with her face, only to get swept off her own feet when Shinji spun around low to catch her off guard.

"Where the hell did you learn that move?" Misato gasped in shock as he quickly sprang off his hands and back into a standing position as Misato rushed him, trying once again to punch him. Shinji dodged her fists rather easily, until he purposely stopped to allow Misato in close enough to wrap Shinji in a headlock. Everyone but Misato seemed to notice this.

"Got you! This fight in over!" Misato shouted.

"You think so?" Shinji grinned.

"This is called a Sleeper Hold, Shinji. You'll pass out from lack of oxygen in a few seconds." she explained.

"Is that right?" Shinji asked as he reached his hand around and grabbed one of her butt cheeks.

"HEY!" she cried out and loosened her grip, causing Shinji to snake his way out and leg swept the woman. He quickly caught the woman as she came down, stomach down right onto his leg as he was down in a one-knee position like he was proposing.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time, and you need this as well, Misato." Shinji said as he brought his hand back and started slapping her rear end with his hand.

"AH! AH! AH!" she shouted as the boy continued to spank her.

"Now, you are NOT going to drink your nasty anymore beer! You are NOT going to eat that disgusting curry again! You are NOT going to go driving around like a maniac! You are NOT going to go parading around in your underwear in the apartment all day! You are NOT..." he said, punctuating each sentence with a slap to her shapely rear.

(AN: This is not a fetish thing, alright, but I figured a bit of fan service might be enjoyable.)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 2

Shinji puts the ring on and turns around to face his pirate crew.

"IN BRIGHTEST DAY, IN BLACKEST NIGHT, NO EVIL SHALL ESCAPE MY SIGHT, LET THOSE WHO WORSHIP EVIL'S MIGHT, BEWARE MY POWER, GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT!" he shouted to the stunned and confused crowd.

"Whoops! Wrong Ring!" Tao Fang shouted as he lunged at Shinji and tried to pull the green Power Ring off of Shinji's finger and replace it with another one.

"My Precious!" Shinji suddenly hissed as he stroked the ring.

"Damn it, I hate getting old!" Tao Fang shouted as he pulled on his glasses and tried once again to replace the One Ring for the Pirate Lord Ring on Shinji's finger.


	5. The Brethren Court

_**SHINJI THE PIRATE LORD**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva or Pirates of the Caribbean AWE

Summary: Shinji and crew head to the Brethren Court where they meet the pirate lords from across the globe, and set forth a plan to take back their freedoms that SEELE is threatening.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 5

**The Brethren Court**

"We'll be ready for takeoff in a few minutes, my lord." Shang Cho said as Shinji buckled himself into his seat with Rei, Misato and Kaji directly behind him.

Shinji nodded to the scarred man. "Make all final checks and take off as soon as the passageway is clear." he said, then spun around in his chair to face the others. "We'll be at Shipwreck Island in a few short hours. When we arrive, I'll do the talking." he said.

While Rei nodded her understanding, the purple haired woman just looked at the boy.

"You'll do the talking?" Misato asked.

"I'm a pirate lord, Misato, recognized by this ring." he said, holding up his right hand. "Why?"

"Well... Shinji this is just too much to take in. I mean... this just isn't like you."

"Like I said, a lot has changed."

"At least tell me how."

"The rings of the Brethren Court have mystical properties that pass on the essence of all the previous pirate lords into the next chosen successor." he explained. "It's been done for centuries."

"Essence of centuries?" she gasped. "You Mean I Was Fighting A Dozen Other Guys Besides You?"

"Pretty much." Shinji smiled with a shrug.

"You can't be serious." Kaji said.

"You were there, Kaji. Both you and Misato witnessed the ceremony."

"This is just absolutely ridiculous! I mean... in the last two hours everything I thought I knew just got turned upside down." Misato said. "First Shinji gets kidnapped by a bunch of pirates, their leader claiming to be his grandfather, they pick him to be their leader, he gets super powers, and then we've got Rei here who says she's his attendant, plus he kicks my butt in a fight and I wasn't drunk!"

"Actually, it's a lot worse than you think, Misato." Shinji said.

"What do you mean, Shinji?" Kaji asked.

"First of all," Shinji said, as he reached over to a small locker within arms reach of his chair to open it and pulled out a file. "Tao Fang **is** my grandfather."

He tossed the file to Kaji who opened it and read it. Quickly reading it, he gasped and then handed the file to Misato.

"Is this..." Misato asked.

"A genealogic family tree, which states that my mother, Yui Ikari, was the daughter of Tao Fang, which makes me grandson to the pirate lord of the Pacific Ocean." Shinji said.

"You're reading it yourself, Misa-chan." Kaji said, pointing at the legal seal on the document.

Misato could only sigh in agreement at what he was indicating.

"So... Shinji is the grandson of a pirate lord, that ring he's wearing has mystical powers, Rei is now his personal attendant, and we're flying off to a pirate gathering in a giant stealth jet." Misato said.

"Yup." Shinji smiled as the speaker came to life.

(Sir! Threshold Portal Is Clear)

Shinji pressed a button on the left arm of his chair. "Understood. Take Off."

(Yes, Sir!) The pilot replied as he pushed the accelerator, the engines roaring to life.

Shinji spun around as he, Rei, Misato and Kaji all looked out of the forward window to see the large underground tunnel light up. The plane lurched forward and quickly accelerated down the runway, faster and faster, heading directly towards the ramp that lead up towards an open light.

Two miles out from Hong Kong itself was a small island, covered in trees and surrounded by a jagged reef that made landing virtually impossible. This served as the perfect egress for the pirate lords stealth plane.

The plane exploded from the island exit and into the sky, leveling off once it had reached 5,000 feet. From there the plane set itself on it's proper path and headed directly towards Shipwreck Island.

"So... this Brethren Court we're going to attend." Kaji said once they were on their right path.

"Yes?" Shinji replied.

"What exactly can we expect?"

"The best of the worst." the boy replied as the stewardesses came out to take their meal orders.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Five hours later, the stealth plane flew into the thick cloudy fog bank that surrounded the mysterious Shipwreck Island. Misato and Kaji looked out of the window and gasped as they laid their eyes upon a gigantic metallic structure, which looked like a small city in of itself.

When Shipwreck City had first been built, it was made up entirely of hundreds of ships that had wrecked over the years, each one piled up one on top of the other. The city was actually a patchwork of wood and metal, pieced together inside a nearly inaccessible cove and surrounded by the sheer rock walls of the island.

Since that day it had undergone serious transformation.

Now made of metal, glass and plastic, the new Shipwreck City looked like someone's weird warped version of a small mountain with various outstretched landing platforms for jets, helicopters and the like to land on. There were actually two buildings, connected to each other. The larger one for the pirates living quarters, main war room, game rooms, relaxation rooms, kitchens, theaters, and bank vaults. It also served as the primary launching platform from which the gun batteries and missile launchers were situated. The smaller tower was actually more of a convention center where the pirates met to discuss their plans. But this building was also where the pirates kept their secondary armory, the underwater escape hatches that lead to their emergency submarines, their secondary war room, and primary communication center.

The city itself was well stocked with ammunition, food, and a hefty staff comprised of outlaws, criminals, rogues, runaways and orphans from around the world. It was also self-sustaining due to both solar and geothermal power plants on the island. And all of this was commanded by the tenth Pirate Lord, hand-picked by the Brethren Court as the caretaker of the city.

The two older people just gasped at the grandeur of the hidden pirate city, and noticed dozens of ships, submarines, hovercrafts, and other planes were also there as well. And each one bearing the pirate flag of their individual region of the world.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Shinji said, standing behind the pair with Rei right behind him. They moved aside to let Shinji see out the window. "Remember this day well. The last court met 14 years ago. After this, there won't be a reason for us to meet again in our lifetime."

Both Misato and Kaji wondered what Shinji was meaning by this.

The plane hovered over it's platform and landed with as much gentility as possible. Shinji was the first out, followed by a dozen other people total onto the platform, where an elaborately dressed middle-aged man was waiting for them.

Shinji walked up to the man and raised his right hand, displaying his ring. The man smiled and bowed to Shinji. Shinji bowed back.

"Has everyone assembled?" Shinji asked the man.

"There is one yet to arrive, and then all will be here." the man replied.

"Good. I assume the quarters of Tao Fang have been prepared."

"They have."

"Then you'll find us there until the Court assembles." Shinji stated.

"Should you need anything, at all, you have but to ask."

"Thank you, Captain Sparrow." the boy nodded as he signaled Rei and the others to follow him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji and the others reached the personal quarters of Tao Fang, which were now Shinji's, and got themselves settled.

"Whoa! Guess crime really does pay." Kaji said as he stared at the lavish penthouse-like apartment decorated in ancient Chinese style.

"Uh... Shinji-kun? Can I make a phone call?" Misato asked.

"Of course Misato." Shinji said. "Rei will show you where the vid-phone is."

"Rei knows where it is? When was she ever here?" the woman asked.

"She memorized a detailed map of this city." he explained.

"Oh. Okay."

Rei lead Misato out of the large suite and down the hallway while Shinji and Kaji talked.

"So Shinji, I noticed the rest of your pirates didn't come with us." Kaji said.

"They'll get here soon. Submarines take longer than jets do."

"You've got a submarine too?" he asked, stunned.

"An old modified Seawolf Class. Tao Fang bought it on the black market a few years ago."

"Unbelievable." Kaji groaned.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(This Is Unbelievable, Misato! Where The Hell Are You?!) Ritsuko screamed over the vid-phone.

"I really can't talk about that now, Ritz." Misato grinned, looking back to see Rei watching her off-screen, with Shang Cho right behind the blue-haired girl.

(Can't Talk About It? You've Been Gone Almost Three Days, Misato! This Is The First We've Heard From You And All You Can Tell Me Is That You're Alright? What About Shinji?)

"Shinji's fine. He's safe, believe me."

(Then Why Can't You Just Tell Us Where You Are, Or Hop A Plane And Get Back Here?)

"It's... complicated." Misato grinned.

(Misato, Stop With All This Secrecy Bullshit And Tell Me Where You Are!!!)

"Uh..." she said, not bothering to look back at Rei and Shang Cho, recalling the conversation she had had with Shinji hours earlier. The pair would have naturally told her 'No' to answering Ritsuko's request. "I can't. Believe me, I can't."

(This Is Just Ridiculous! The Commander's Gonna Wonder Where The Hell You Are!)

"Really? I didn't know he was so concerned. Just tell him we're perfectly alright and not to worry about me, Kaji, Shinji, or Rei."

(WHAT?!!)

_Uh-oh. _She thought, noticing Rei wince slightly.

(REI'S WITH YOU?!! THE COMMANDER'S BEEN WORRIED SICK, MISATO! YOU TELL ME WHERE THE HELL YOU ARE RIGHT NOW OR I'LL...)

"Gotta go, Ritz!" she said and hung up the vid-phone. "Well, that could have gone better."

"Indeed." Rei said as Misato got up from the booth.

"Uh... they can't track us, can they?"

"They cannot." Shang Cho said. "Shipwreck Island is protected by specialized masking devices and communication scrambling equipment. They will never find us."

"I don't know, Ritsuko is pretty smart. And if she uses the Magi..."

"It will not be an issue." Rei said.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I have faith in Ikari-kun."

"You mean the commander?"

"I mean my master."

"Shinji."

"Yes."

"You realize this whole 'Shinji is my master' thing is still kinda hard for me to accept."

"I am sure. Now come, we must return to our quarters." she said, grabbing Misato's arm and drug her down the hallway.

"Hey, hey, hey!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Whoa! That was an excellent dinner!" Kaji groaned as he patted his stomach.

"Yeah! Who knew pirates were such good cooks." Misato said.

"Actually we kidnapped the cooks from a French Culinary School." Shinji said.

"You're awfully comfortable with whole Pirate Lord thing, aren't you Shinji?" Misato asked.

"Why shouldn't he be? He's powerful, well respected, got his own personal stealth jet, an army of loyal followers." Kaji said.

"And a purpose." Shinji said.

"Purpose?"

"To stop SEELE from causing a Third Impact."

"I know Shinji, you told us."

After the stewardesses on the stealth plane had served them lunch, the group had talked, and Shinji revealed everything that the Pirate Lords had discovered about SEELE and Second Impact.

When Misato had heard about all this, she was shocked. The very organization she worked for to prevent a Third Impact was being used to cause Third Impact.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(FLASHBACK, Four hours ago)

"You... you mean... my father..." Misato stuttered.

"We don't think he knew their true intentions, but I wouldn't say he was completely ignorant." Shinji said. "But we know that SEELE were the ones who tried to initiate Second Impact using Adam."

"But Adam woke up... and destroyed everything!"

"Yes. But SEELE survived and has returned to initiate a Third Impact, using NERV and the Angels as pawns."

"So... that means that... EVERYTHING we've done... has been useless."

"More like... contrary to what you thought you were doing." Shinji said.

"I... I just..." Misato sighed as she leaned back in her chair and looked out the nearest window.

Kaji looked over at her, unsure what to say, but thought he should say something.

As if reading his thoughts, Rei tapped the man's arm and shook her head, as if telling him he should say nothing.

Kaji wisely kept his mouth shut after that. He turned to Shinji.

"So, tell me Shinji... how do you know all this about SEELE?"

"Pirates are criminals, Kaji. And as such, we hear things most people do not."

"Which includes all manner of plot, scenario and machination set up by any kind of power-mad lunatic with a secret agenda." Kaji said.

"Correct."

"I guess that makes sense." he said, then began to wonder if they possibly knew about him. "You know that the commander is probably going to get worried about where all of us are. And Rei too."

"We'll deal with that when the time comes."

"You're pretty confident, aren't you?"

"As pirate lord of the Pacific Ocean, I have to be."

"And what about you, Ms Ayanami?" Kaji said, turning to the blue-haired girl. "I thought you were loyal to NERV and Gendo."

"Things change." Rei said to the man.

"Can I ask how?"

"You can."

"Will you answer me?"

"I do not feel reason to."

"I see."

The rest of the trip was carried on with casual conversation while Misato continued to stare out the window.

(END FLASHBACK)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Misato and Kaji were given their own rooms right next to Shinji's personal quarters. And naturally Misato insisted that Kaji not try anything for fear of his own life.

Rei stayed with her master.

"My lord..." Rei said once they were alone.

"Yes, Rei?" Shinji replied.

"You know all about SEELE, and NERV, and Third Impact." she said, tentatively.

"Of course."

"Do you also know... about me?" she asked, head bowed.

Shinji looked at the girl and sighed as he moved in to pull her against his body, pressing his forehead to hers.

"About your origins? Yes, I do." he answered.

"And... you are not disgusted by what I am?" she asked, obvious fear in her voice.

"Why would I be?"

"But... how can you..."

"Stop!"

She stared at him, full attention.

"I love you, Rei-chan. I have since I met you. Even knowing what you are, doesn't change that." he said, caressing the side of her face gently.

"My lord..."

Their lips met as their arms wrapped around each other fiercely, his arms around her body, her arms around his neck. Shinji bore the girl to the bed, kissing her neck as she moaned softly at his touch.

Eventually the pair just passed into sleep, holding tight to the other as their scent mingled.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The last pirate lord had arrived late, giving no excuse as to his tardiness. However, it had given Tao Fang and the rest of the pirates the time to arrive by submarine. Though the older man was no longer a pirate lord, that didn't mean he was excluded from venturing to Shipwreck Island. And with Shinji as the new pirate lord in his stead, Tao Fang was more than welcome. He was expected to attend.

It was nearly 6 at night when the Brethren Court finally assembled.

Shinji was the last to lead his group into the large meeting room, an updated version of the original meeting court from back in the day. A large wooden oval-shaped table sat in the center of the room with the various pirate lords seated at it. Various candles decorated the walls, but were more so for than anything. The different pirate flags were also hung up, proudly displayed like a coat-of-arms.

The boy looked upon the already assembled pirate lords, automatically knowing who they were.

Starting from the left side of the large table was Azize the Corsair, descendant of Ammand the Corsair-Turkish pirate lord of the Black Sea, who controlled the regions between Morocco and Turkey. He was a tall man with a dark mustache and clean-shaven chin, long dark hair and a long scar was stretched from the right side of his lip to his ear. His clothes were red-dyed, almost the color of blood, and his pirate ring was a bright red ruby.

To his left sat General Zing, descendant of Tai Huang, who became pirate lord of the South China Sea by Elizabeth Swann after she became Pirate King of the Brethren Court during their 4th meeting. He was a muscular, bald man with a mustache and short beard, three scars, from a tiger, adorned the right side of his face. He was dressed in an olive-drag military uniform from his days in the Chinese military. It was said he gave himself an upgrade to general after he killed his commanding officer, who was a general. His pirate ring was a brown topaz.

To his left sat Gentleman Jabari, descendant of Gentleman Jocard-African pirate lord of the Atlantic Ocean. The tallest of the pirate lords, he was dark-skinned and very well muscled. His right eye was covered by a patch, his face trimmed by a black beard while he had no mustache, and he was dressed in colorful (red, yellow and black) old-style ceremonial robes. His pirate ring was a crystal clear diamond.

To his left was Elena Delavega, descendant of Eduardo Vallenueva-pirate lord of the Adriatic Sea. Of Spanish descent she was an elegant and strong-looking woman with brown eyes and jet-black hair. She was dressed in a leather jacket, pants and boots, her face mostly hidden by her large hat. Her lips were painted bright red and her mascara was professionally applied. Her most noticeable feature was the whip hanging at her hip. Her pirate ring was a yellow citrine.

Directly across from her at the corner end of the table, sat Capitaine Carressa, the Fleur-de-lis, descendant of Capitaine Chevalle, the Penniless Frenchman-pirate lord of the Mediterranean Sea. The most obviously female pirate of the assembled court, she was a stunning beauty with long curly blond hair, blue eyes and peach-colored skin, dressed in a rather daring blue satin short-skirted dress that left nothing to the imagination and exposed a generous amount of her very ample bosom to the court. She carried a French foil at her hip, a large bongrace hat placed on her head so as not to mess up her hair. Her pirate ring was a bright white pearl.

Next to her sat Captain Connor Barbossa, descendant of Hector Barbossa-pirate lord of the Caspian Sea. He was older than Shinji but younger than most of the other pirate lords. Dressed in black with an almost businessman feel to him, he had short blond hair and dressed rather conservatively with a high-rise collar and black cloak. Only a few of the assembled pirate lords knew that he wore body-armor underneath his cloak. His pirate ring was a pitch black onyx.

To Barbossa's left sat Sri Sandhya, descendant of Sri Sumbhajee**-**pirate lord of the Indian Ocean. She was of Hindi descent, with piercing black hair and eyes, her skin unblemished, dressed in a black sari with a blood-red wrap around her head, a diamond mark upon her forehead. She wore a collection of skull-patterned bracelets on both arms, the first one on each trimmed with gold. It was rumored that she possessed a wide variety of mystical powers, including the ability to control fire. Her pirate ring was a pale purple amethyst.

In the seat to the left of Sandhya sat Captain Alphonse Teague-pirate lord of the Caribbean Sea and descendant of Captain Edward Teague, former keeper of the Pirate Code. Anyone who knew the original Edward Teague would have sworn that Alphonse was Edward reborn. He had a hard, worn look on his face that spoke of years of experience, black dreadlocks framing his face, thick looking beard and mustache, a pair of golden crossing hanging from his ears. He wore a bright red jacket with thick sleeves that hid a pair of small guns within them. Black pants and boots, and a serrated cutlass at his side. His pirate ring was a bright blue opal.

Shinji looked over to the back of the room and noticed Captain Jack Sparrow, the tenth pirate lord, current keeper of the code and caretaker of Shipwreck Island, dressed elaborately, with brown dreadlocks dangling around his head, colored beads dangling from his hair, a trimmed mustache and beard, scar under his chin and bandana wrapped so tightly around his forehead you could have sworn it could cut off blood circulation.

Thanks to the essence of his ring, Shinji knew full well that this actually the original Captain Jack Sparrow who had managed to drink from the Fountain of Youth years ago, at the source, stopping the physical aging of his body. Of course this didn't mean he couldn't die, which is why Jack rarely left the safety of Shipwreck Island if he could help it.

The pirate lords continued to talk amongst themselves as Shinji walked in, his pirate crew behind him, consisting of Rei, Tao Fang, Misato, Kaji, Shang Cho, Zang, and a host of others. He pulled his sword from his belt and plunged it into the large globe that sat only three meters from the table itself. A globe where all the other pirate lords had already plunged their swords into it.

The other pirate lords looked and stared at Shinji as soon as he had stabbed the globe.

"Who is this boy?" General Zing asked.

"And for what right does he sit before us as if he were one of us?" Barbossa asked.

Before Misato or Kaji could do anything, Shinji stepped up to the large table.

"My name is Shinji Ikari, grandson of Tao Fang. And by him, made pirate lord of the Pacific Ocean." he said, holding up his hand, displaying his ring, an olive green nephrite jade.

The assembled captains turned towards each other, nodding in recognition at his title. They all knew that the ring could only be passed from one pirate lord to another by the choice of the old pirate lord. His willing choice.

"And now that we're all here, let us convene this, the 10th Brethren Court!" Shinji said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Five minutes and two fights later...

"I don't believe this!" Misato groaned as the pirates continued arguing back and forth, Shinji doing his own majority of shouting, mostly in an attempt to steer the conversation back towards the matter at hand, namely SEELE.

"Well, what do you expect? It's politics, after all." Kaji commented.

"I still say we should attack SEELE!" General Zing shouted.

"No! It's the EVA's we need to deal with!" Gentleman Jabari shouted.

"I agree!" Barbossa shouted. "Without them SEELE can't complete their plan!"

"And how do you suggest that?" Elena Delavega asked. "Just storm NERV and blow them up?"

"Why not? We have the firepower!" General Zing shouted again.

"Oh yes, just walk right in, set a few charges and run away before the place blows up. How utterly simple that sounds." Alphonse Teague said sarcastically.

"Not a very elegant solution!" Capitaine Carressa declared.

"There is still the matter of NERV's personnel! Many of them are innocents!" Sri Sandhya stated.

"They serve Gendo and thus SEELE, they are not innocent!" Azize the Corsair cried out.

"Neither are we, so we should conclude the ultimate solution!" General Zing shouted.

"I won't sink to such levels just to achieve victory!" Elena Delavega shouted.

"Why not? You sank to lower depths when you raided my coast line!" Capitaine Carressa stated.

"Like when you stole my lover, Diego?"

"I didn't steal him, he came willingly. Many times!" she smirked.

"You whore!"

"You bitch!"

"And here we go again." Shinji groaned as the two women started trying to claw each others eyes out once again.

"You'd think after three hundred years the pirates would have gotten more civilized." Misato said.

"It's nice to see that things don't change." Tao Fang said.

(GUNSHOT!)

The court stopped fighting and turned to see the smoking gun, aimed up at the ceiling, held by Shinji and gave him their full attention.

"There is a third option." Shinji said, holstering his gun. "While we all agree that SEELE is mostly responsible for everything that had happened over the last fifteen years, the truth is, we don't know where these men are or how to get to them. If we took out Gendo and NERV we would still be left with SEELE returning years later in order to start all over again."

The court nodded as he continued.

"These men are intelligent, well-connected, and utterly ruthless. Their plans are to genocide the whole of mankind in order to make themselves immortal. But we can get to them."

"How?" Gentleman Jabari asked.

"With the help of one of their spies." Shinji stated.

The group muttered amongst themselves, each of them confused.

"What spy?" Alphonse asked.

Shinji turned to Kaji, who looked rather pale as he did.

"Allow me to introduce Mr Ryoji Kaji."

Misato turned sharply to the man as Shinji continued.

"A triple agent for NERV, SEELE and the UN who delivered the First Angel Adam to Gendo while I was busy fighting the 6th Angel alongside one Asuka Langley Sohryu several days ago."

PUNCH!

"Ouch!" Kaji groaned as he was laid out on the ground.

"You son-of-a-bitch-rat-f#&(!!#!&(#) bastard!" Misato shouted as Shang Cho and Zang held her back.

"Misato, you don't understand." Kaji said as he was pulled up off the ground and restrained.

"Oh, I understand! I Understand You Handed Over The Angel Responsible For Second Impact And My Father's Own Death To A Genocidal Madman So That He Could Initiate Third Impact!" Misato shouted as she struggled in the pirates grip.

"I only did that to get into his good graces so I could snoop around NERV. To Expose Them!" Kaji stated firmly.

"An opportunity you will still get." Shinji said, causing everyone to freeze.

"What?" Kaji asked.

"As of right now, Mr Ryoji, you are working for us." the boy said with a smirk.

"What?" Misato asked in disbelief.

"Think about it." Shinji said, turning back to the Brethren Court. "With our own informer, we can pass and receive information between SEELE, NERV, the UN and the Brethren Court. Information that we will control, as the other three are completely unaware that Mr Ryoji has been turned."

"You want me to be a _quadruple_ agent?" Kaji gasped.

"Exactly."

"Ohhhhhhhhh that's gonna get me killed faster." he shoulders shrugged.

"If you're lucky!" Misato growled, finally being released by Shinji's order.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The meeting was quickly concluded as Shinji's plan was approved with an unusually unanimous vote from the entire Court. As such, the group broke into a mild celebration after this was decided.

Kaji was released but kept a close watch on. Misato did most of the watching.

It was during the celebration that Shinji was approached by several of the Captains, who wished to welcome him aboard to his new station. One of them was the French Pirate Lord.

"Welcome to the ranks of the Brethren Court, Captain Ikari. I am Capitaine Carressa. It means... tender touch." she said as she trailed a finger down Shinji's chest.

SLAP!

"What?" she gasped, holding her hand in shock.

"You will refrain from touching my master!" Rei said in a venomy voice that shocked Misato and Kaji.

"Why you impudent, little..."

"Stop." Shinji said.

The pair looked at the young captain.

"I apologize for her actions." Shinji said to Carressa. "Rei is simply protective of me."

"You have loyal attendants." Carressa said to Shinji.

"She is much more than an attendant to me." he corrected the woman.

"I see. A lover then." she smiled. "I can understand that. I would be jealous as well if someone were to touch that which belonged to me."

Misato was ready to jump in, when she noticed Captain Elena Delavega move up behind Rei as if prepared to back her up. The purple haired woman grinned. After hearing about the French captains exploits she had little respect for the blond woman.

"However, if you tire of your porcelain doll, know that there are others willing to warm your bed." Carressa said as she sauntered away.

_Jeez! What am I, the bachelor of the year?_ Shinji wondered as the woman walked away.

Rei reached for her knife, only to be stopped by Shinji.

"Master?" Rei asked.

"Come with me, Rei." he said before pulling her out of the Court.

As they left, Misato stepped up to Elena.

"Thank you for that." Misato said to her.

"For what?" Elena asked.

"Backing up Rei."

"I was prepared to do more than that."

"Yeah. I heard why."

Elena grinned. "Everyone heard why. That woman has no shame or respect."

"Of course not. She's French." Misato said. "Which means she's rude..."

"Condescending..."

"Arrogant..."

"Self important..."

"Haughty..."

"Flexible." Kaji said.

"What?" the two women said, suddenly aware of the man's presence.

"But only after she's had three shots of Vodka..." Kaji said offhandedly.

"How would you..." Misato started to ask, only to have her eyes widen at what he was saying.

Elena looked back and forth between the pair before she tapped Misato.

"What?"

"Mind if I help?" Elena asked.

Misato grinned.

Kaji ended up unconscious with two black eyes that day.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Outside the meeting room)

"I am sorry, my lord." Rei said once they were alone.

"For what?" Shinji asked.

"For speaking out of place. For striking a captain of the Brethren Court. And without orders from you." the girl apologized.

"Rei..." Shinji whispered as he pulled the girl in close. "I'm not upset with you."

"You... are not?"

"No. In fact I'm happy that you are protective of me. It feels good."

He caressed the sides of her face with his hands, brushing the hair out of her eyes.

"You're my woman, Rei-chan. The one I choose, to stand with me."

"My lord..."

Shinji pressed his lips to Rei's, the blue-haired girl moaning softly as her body warmed and heart beat fast.

"I will never leave you, my Shinji." Rei sighed as the pair hugged each other tightly.

Shinji and Rei retired to their room while a certain female pair drug Kaji behind them.

Tao Fang just looked at the departing pair of women and shook his head. _They obviously don't get out enough._ The elderly man thought before going back to the party.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

When I was designing the new Brethren Court I wanted to have as much diversity as possible. In the movie there were only two females in the Brethren Court, and Elizabeth Swann wasn't the Pirate Lord of the South China Sea to begin with. So I updated this a little. I hope everyone likes it. With the descendants and all. Especially for Captain Jack Sparrow and his father.

Oh, and just so everyone knows:

Azize is Turkish for precious. Carressa is French for tender touch. Sandhya is Hindi for twilight. Jabari is African for brave.

Also, for those of you who don't know, Captain Edward Teague was Jack Sparrow's father from the PotC: AWE movie. I chose his successor, Alphonse, based off the Full Metal Alchemist relationship of Edward and Alphonse Elric. (This was sort of a last minute thing)

The different stones that are in the rings of the Brethren Court are actually stones as close to the pirates native lands as possible.

Did everyone like this? I hope so since I'll probably not be updating this until maybe next month. I've got a lot of other stories to update.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 1

Elena grinned. "Everyone heard why. That woman has no shame or respect."

"Of course not. She's French." Misato said. "Which means she's rude..."

"Condescending..."

"Arrogant..."

"Self important..."

"Haughty..."

"Flexible." Kaji said.

"What?" the two women said, suddenly aware of the man's presence.

"But only after she's had three shots of Vodka..." Kaji said offhandedly.

"How would you..." Misato started to ask, only to have her eyes widen at what he was saying.

Elena looked back and forth between the pair before she tapped Misato.

"What?"

"Mind if I help?" Elena asked.

Misato grinned.

Kaji ended up unconscious with two black eyes that day.

But while the man was laid sprawled out on the ground Misato just glared at the unshaven man. Elena looked over at the purple-haired woman.

"Do you feel better?" Elena asked.

"Yes. And no. I feel like I owe him a lot more!" she huffed.

Elena looked down at Kaji and then back to Misato. She looked her up and down before grinning. Misato, however, noticed this and cocked and eyebrow at the pirate lord.

"What?" she asked the Spanish woman.

Elena moved in quickly captured Misato's lips with her own. The purple-haired woman's eyes shot wide open in shock, but then settled as she gave herself over to the kiss. When Elena broke the liplock a slightly shaken Misato asked,

"Wha... what was that for?"

"Incentive."

"Pardon?"

"I've had several male lovers in my lifetime, but I've always wanted to try being bi-sexual. So I was wondering if you would like to be my first?"

Misato blushed a little. "Uh... well I don't know... I've never really considered it."

Elena leaned in and whispered something in Misato's ear. Misato's smile grew wider as she looked over at the still unconscious Kaji.

"You've got a deal sister." Misato said.

"Excellent. Grab a leg." Elena said.

Soon the two women were dragging Kaji out feet first.

"What happens in Shipwreck Cove..." Elena started.

"..stays in Shipwreck Cove." Misato finished.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 2

(Misato, Stop With All This Secrecy Bullshit And Tell Me Where You Are?!!) Ritsuko shouted.

"Uh..." she said, not bothering to look back at Rei and Shang Cho, recalling the conversation she had had with Shinji hours earlier. Then a bright light came on over her head. "Alright, I'll tell you if you answer me something."

(What? Why Should I Answer You Anything?)

"So that's a no?"

(Grrr!!! Alright! Fine! Ask Your Question!)

"Okay. Here it is. Are you sleeping with the commander?"

(ACK!!!!! WHAT?) The blond woman gasped.

"I've been hearing this bizarre rumor, so I want to know, right now, are you sleeping with Commander Ikari?"

(M-Misato! How Can You Ask Me Such A Question?)

"Because I'm not hearing a 'No'." she said in a sing-song voice.

(I... I... I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY ON THAT SUBJECT! JUST GET SHINJI AND GET BACK HERE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!!!) Ritsuko shouted and hung up the vid-phone.

Misato grinned as she hung up. "Thank you for answering my question."

"That was very sneaky of you, Captain Katsuragi." Rei said.

"It worked didn't it, Rei?"

"Yes. It did." the girl smiled.


	6. Return of the Dutchman

_**SHINJI THE PIRATE LORD**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva or Pirates of the Caribbean AWE

Summary: Shinji and crew head to the Brethren Court where they meet the pirate lords from across the globe, and set forth a plan to take back their freedoms that SEELE is threatening.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 6

**Return Of The Dutchman**

The sun rose up over the cliffs of Shipwreck City, casting its light upon the denizen pirates and slowly rousting them from their own unique slumbers.

In the bedroom of the Pirate Lord of the Pacific Ocean, Shinji Ikari was awake and leaning on his arm to stare down at the sleeping form of his girlfriend/servant, Rei Ayanami.

_She's usually up before me. I must have really worn her out last night._ Shinji thought with a smile, thinking back to last nights interlude after the meeting of the Brethren Court.

After Rei had apologized for slapping a member of the Brethren Court, and Shinji had told her it was rather sweet of her to do so, the pair retired to their bedroom where they got into a very hot petting session, in which Shinji pleasured the sensuous young woman repeatedly, making her orgasm several times before she passed out completely. In a way it was also a form of punishment, torturing her body with pleasure, yet not going all the way. (IE: Sex)

The problem was, Shinji enjoyed it. Giving Rei pleasure, though not as a punishment. He knew what her life was like, especially under the rule of his bastard father. Just thinking about it made Shinji grimace at how he could possibly be related to such a man. Gendo Ikari had much to answer for, and Shinji would be the one to merit out judgement. His glower disappeared, replaced by a smile as he brushed an errant lock of blue hair out of Rei's face, continuing to watch her sleep.

Eventually her eyes slowly opened, her red orbs staring directly into Shinji's blue ones. A smile spread across her lips as her cheeks turned a tinge of pink.

"Good morning, master." she said to him.

"Rei, we're alone. You can just call me Shinji." he said softly to her.

"Yes, Master Shinji."

Shinji smiled and shook his head before leaning down to kiss her softly on the lips. It was then that Rei suddenly realized she was late.

"Oh! Your breakfast! I will fetch it at once!" Rei said as started to get up, her body not fully responding to her. "I... I feel sluggish."

"I guess I was a little harder on you than I should have been." he said with a sigh.

"No, Shinji-kun. You... I deserved to be punished for what I did." Rei said, barely able to sit up in the bed.

"And I forgave you the second after you did it." he said, gently pulling her down to the bed. "Just rest, Rei-chan. Get your strength back." he whispered softly to her.

"But, Shinji-kun... I have... responsibilities... as your..."

"Rei." he said, softly but sternly. "Tell me the truth. Would you rather go and fetch your masters breakfast, or stay here to keep your master warm?" he said to her in a whisper.

"I...I would... rather keep my master warm." she said, unable to pull away from his gaze.

Shinji smiled as the girl leaned into the young man's chest, snuggling against him warmly as he held her in his arms.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was just after eleven when Shinji and Rei finally emerged from their room. A second session of the Brethren Court was to begin at noon, and Shinji and Rei needed to eat something before then. On their way to the kitchen they ran into Misato, and a very upset looking Kaji.

"Misato, what's wrong with Kaji?" Shinji asked.

Misato smiled as she told Shinji and Rei about her hot little naked tryst with Elena, the Adriatic Pirate Lord, in which Kaji was tied to a chair, forced to watch and unable to participate.

"You're a cruel woman, Misato." Shinji said.

"I know." Misato smiled.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The second session of the 10th Brethren Court had started, only to take off where it was left before.

"Here we go again!" Shinji muttered, before pulling his gun to fire it once more to gain attention.

Ordinarily the Brethren Court was able to settle things in their first session, and make their initial plans in the second. However, due to various personality problems that the group had, arguments were normal.

"I thought we were in agreement over this." Shinji said.

"We were... until some of us had doubts as to it's success." General Zing said.

"Oh? And why is that?" Shinji asked.

"Because it puts us at a disadvantage." Azize the Corsair said.

"Waiting for you, biding our time yet again, which gives Gendo and NERV more time to prepare. To further their plans." Connor Barbossa said.

"Therefore, it would be better to attack NERV while we have the element of surprise." Zing said.

"NERV is not the issue." Shinji said.

"But SEELE needs it to initiate Third Impact." Gentleman Jabari said.

"Which is why gaining control of NERV, turning them against SEELE, is imperative." Shinji said.

"And as much as we respect the subtle, cunning and subversive nature of your plan..." Azize said.

"Which is a trademark of any good pirate..." Barbossa added.

"'Good pirate'. There's an oxymoron." Misato grumbled.

"We feel it would be better to locate and destroy SEELE as well as their allies, such as Gendo and NERV, while we have the element of surprise." Zing said.

"That won't happen." Shinji stated.

"Oh? And why not?"

"Because... 1-we don't know where SEELE is. They're not stupid. They've hidden themselves very well from the world to avoid being attacked. And 2-attacking NERV or SEELE directly is an act of war." Shinji stated, turning to the Tenth semi-immortal Pirate Lord. "Captain Sparrow, am I correct in saying that the only one who can declare open war, on behalf of the Brethren, is the Pirate King?"

"Correct you are, lad." Jack said. "However, our Pirate King... er, Queen, doesn't like speaking out much."

"I thought only a Pirate Lord could be Pirate King. And I thought there were only 9 pirate lords." Misato said. "Isn't that what you told me, Shinji?"

"That would be correct, love." Jack answered for him. "Our Queen was a Pirate Lord, but is also demi-immortal, and the Code states that she retains the title till she dies. She didn't see it fair to others that she rule as a Pirate Lord for eternity, so she passed those duties down to someone else, so that she can concentrate more on her duties as Pirate Queen."

"Why?" Rei asked Shinji in a whisper.

"She's the wife of the captain of the Flying Dutchman," he whispered back. "As such, when his heart was cut out, he gave it to her for safekeeping. In return, she cut out her own heart and gave it to him. Neither of them can die, unless both of their hearts are stabbed at the same time, and whoever does so becomes Captain of the Dutchman, and their heart must replace his."

"Who is the Captain of the Flying Dutchman?" Rei asked.

"The Eleventh Pirate Lord of the Dead Souls and Sea at World's End, William Turner." Shinji answered. "He can only come ashore once every ten years, and she can't go into the seas at World's End, but she can send people there to serve on the Dutchman, or in the Locker."

"Wait! So there are ELEVEN Pirate Lords?" Kaji asked. "I thought there were only NINE."

"The Nine Pirate Lords make up the core of the Brethren Court, and are chosen to decide the fate and future of all pirates. Captain Sparrow is the Tenth, charged with overseeing the daily activities of Shipwreck Cove, the pirate city. Captain Turner is the Eleventh, charged with care taking the souls of the dead, many of whom are pirates. Our Pirate King, however, holds the supreme authority over the Brethren Court to decide the matters that are out of the Courts hands. Such as going to war." Tao Fang explained. "So, technically, there are TWELVE Pirate Lords."

These explanations started to annoy some of the other pirates, who didn't feel it was relevant to their discussions, until one of them shouted out.

"Hang the Code!" one of Zing's pirate yelled. "We don't need to follow some stupid woman who knows nothing about piracy!"

A gunshot suddenly rang out, sending the pirate to the floor, dead.

From out of the shadows, a figure emerged. Dressed in the same boots, clothes, and hat that she wore when she led the Brethren Court against the East India Trading Company nearly 300 years ago, Elisabeth Swann-Turner stepped forward. She didn't look very human, more like a mutated sea creature, as she carried the Dutchman's curse due to her inability to sail in the seas at World's End. Only when she was with her husband was the curse lifted. Without him, she looked every bit as menacing as she should. Octopus tentacles of hair curled from where they fell from under her hat and around her shoulders, her face clean and feminine, though with a thick leathery look to it, minus a nose. Her hand that held the gun she had shot resembled that of a squid, the tentacles creating her fingers.

The assembled pirates cringed as she stepped forward to speak to them all.

"The only one here who knows more about pirates than me is Jack Sparrow." she said with a hiss.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow. Will you never get it right?" Jack muttered, which she ignored.

"Lord Ikari is evidence that there are those at NERV who do not know the truth, and are innocent of the crimes of those who force them to give their servitude. We will not go to war, not until the time is right. Until then, we will follow Lord Ikari's plan." She then stepped toward Shinji, "We will rely on you to give us all the information you can, and to secure the loyalty of those at NERV for our benefit."

Shinji bowed respectfully, "Understood, your majesty."

She smiled, and then said in a lower tone, "Stay here for a day. Tomorrow, the Dutchman comes to port, and there is someone I want you and your friends to meet. His name is Katsuragi."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Nighttime came somewhat quickly to Shipwreck Cove. Misato spent part of the day trying to allay Ritsuko's tantrums about getting back to NERV 'right now'. But when the Commander appeared on the video-monitor, demanding that Misato tell him where they were, as well as to see Rei, the woman did the only thing she could do.

She 'accidentally' hit the 'End Transmission' button. After that she decided to go get drunk with Elena.

Kaji, while under supervision of Zang and Shang Cho, made a report to SEELE concerning the existence of the Brethren Court and their interest in the pilots. Naturally since the pirates didn't seem interested in the Eva's, SEELE didn't think it was too much of a threat. Which was the intent.

But a more important meeting was about to take place between a certain blue servant, and a myth of legend.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Rei awoke suddenly in the middle of the night and turned to the open window of her room. She rose out of bed, careful not to disturb Shinji, and looked around the room as she was dressed in a white empire-waist babydoll she favored for sleepwear. Granted she would have normally slept naked, but with so many people around it was preferable to have something on at all times. Something she could take off and put on quickly if need be, since the only one she wanted to see her naked was Shinji.

"_Child_..." a soft raspy voice spoke.

"Who is there?" Rei asked softly to the empty room.

"I am." a woman with dark-skin, thick dread-locked hair, and a sea-green and brown dress appeared before the blue-haired girl. A pair of crabs twittered around her dress, hanging off of it.

"Who are you?" Rei asked, getting into a defensive stance.

"You may call me... Calypso." she said with a smile.

"The sea goddess!" she gasped.

"Yes."

"What do you want?"

"Want?" Calypso asked coyly.

"You would not have come unless you wanted something. And you would not be here, in my masters bedroom, unless you wanted something from him... or me."

Calypso smiled. "Very good. But I don't want anything from you. What I want... _is_ you!"

"Me?" Rei asked, confused.

"Yes. I want you to be my eyes and ears on the land." she stated.

"I see." Rei exclaimed.

"Yes, you do. Better than most people think you do."

"No. That is not what I meant." Rei said sourly to the woman.

"Oh. You mean, you understand."

"Yes, except for why you wish _me_ to be your eyes. Why choose me, and not someone else? Someone with more... worldly experience." Rei asked.

"Because of him." Calypso said, staring at the sleeping form of Shinji Ikari.

"Shinji-kun?" Rei asked, confused.

"You love him. The passion you feel for him is written all over you. I can see it, in your soul. Once... a long time ago... I knew what that felt like. It is something dat we have in common, more then I wit the Brethren Court!"

"I see. And what do I receive in recompense?" Rei asked.

Calypso stared at the girl as she walked around the room. "What do you want?"

"Life." she said without hesitation.

"What?"

"I wish... to be human. I wish to be able to give Shinji-kun children. I wish to love, and live, as a human. Yet there is something that denies me this happiness."

"De Angel within you."

"Yes." she said, sadly. "Shinji knows of it, and loves me still, but does not know that it prevents me from becoming pregnant with his child." she said, turning to the goddess. "This is what I want. My eyes would be yours, but my heart, my soul, will forever be his."

Calypso smiled as she stared at the girl.

"Very well, dear Rei. Become my avatar, and you will be human. Through your eyes will I see the world, as well as the eyes of your many children."

Rei nodded slowly as she said that. "I agree."

Calypso walked towards Rei and touched her forehead with the pointer and middle finger on her right hand. Rei's body tingled as her eyes glowed for a brief second. Calypso pulled her hand away and nodded to the girl, before she vanished into the shadows.

As Rei stared into the shadows, she felt a warm and unfamiliar ease pass through her body. She felt goose bumps on her skin, a beating of her heart, sweat from her brow, and a strange tingling in her stomach she had never before known.

"I... I am human." she said, suddenly feeling a pair of arms wrap around her body from behind. She gasped as a warm breath washed over her skin. _Shinji-kun!_

"Rei-chan." he whispered to her.

"My love." she said softly.

"My avatar."

She gasped. "You... you heard."

"Yes. And on behalf of our future children, thank you." he said as he kissed the back of her neck softly.

Rei turned around and wrapped her arms around Shinji's neck.

"I was going to tell you, Shinji-kun." she said, speaking of her former inability to give him children.

"I know." he said softly to her. "But whether or not you could have given me children, I would still have taken you for my wife. Because I love you, my Rei."

"But I know what love is, because of you, my Shinji." she said with teary, impassioned eyes.

He stared deep into her eyes as he leaned in close and pressed his lips passionately against her own, their arms tightening around the other in a space-less embrace, tongue battling against each other and breath peaked from their lungs.

Shinji paused for a brief second, picking Rei up bridal-style and carrying her back to the bed, the pair needing rest for tomorrows events. He kissed her warmly before falling asleep with his arms tightly wrapped around her body. Rei never let him go the entire night.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji, Rei, Tao Fang, Misato and Kaji are waiting at the dock with the inhuman creature known as Elizabeth Swann-Turner just before dawn, when the Flying Dutchman eventually broke the surface of the waters right at sunrise, carrying Captain William Turner and his crew into Shipwreck Cove.

The other pirates who were around them cringed again as the ancient and 'plagued' ship sailed up to the dock.

Elizabeth Swann-Turner's lips turned into a warm smile, making her look less monstrous than before. It was Shinji who noticed this.

"Your Highness?" Shinji asked.

"Yes, Captain Ikari?"

"My grandfather told me the history of the Flying Dutchman, and that Captain Turner has been its captain for more than 300 years. Once every ten years he can come ashore to be with you, but... he didn't last time, did he?"

Elizabeth turned to Shinji. "Your grandfather is well informed. When Second Impact happened, 3 billion people died. Many of them at sea. Will and the Dutchman were so busy ferrying souls to the afterlife, that they were unable to come onto shore when they were supposed to."

"You have not seen him for 20 years then." Rei stated.

"No. I haven't." She said with a tear down her face. "Neither him... nor our children. And I curse SEELE for that! Their actions denied me that which I love the most, and come hell or high-water I will see them suffer for that they have done! But even I have limits as to what I can do. That is why I supported your plan, because it is the best chance to get to SEELE and prevent a Third Impact." She said as the Dutchman pulled up to the dock.

From the ship, a large gangplank was outstretched and came to rest upon the dock. A young and handsome man stepped off the ship and instantly ran down the plank into the tentacled arms of Elizabeth. Shinji and Rei were the first ones to notice Elizabeth's body change from that of a squid-like monster, to that of the beautiful young woman, who kissed the young man passionately on the lips, both drinking in deep the feel of each other.

This went on for about 10 minutes, with no one saying anything to stop them.

"Guess they haven't seen each other in a while." Misato stated.

"20 years." Rei stated.

"Even a day apart from the person you love can be truly heartbreaking." Shinji said.

"I missed you!" Elizabeth said to him.

"I can tell." Will said with a smile.

"Mommy! Mommy!" a female voice shouted as a trio of children ran down the gangplank.

"MARY! JUSTIN! WILLIAM!" Elizabeth shouted with tears as she embraced her youngest daughter first, then her second oldest boy, then her oldest son. "Oh God! I missed you so much!" she cried as she held them.

"And you have every right to do so." an elderly man, dressed in elaborate robes and a white wig said as she stepped off the ship. "You are their mother, after all."

"F-Father?" Elizabeth asked as former Governor Weatherby Swann stepped onto the docks, followed by a woman. "Mother?" She turned back to Will, who only smiled.

"It's been too long since we were last together. I figured a better reunion with your whole family would be more appropriate."

Elizabeth smiled as she kissed her husband again before going to hug her father and mother.

"Oh, Elizabeth..." Wilma Swann said as she hugged her daughter. "You really should have worn that dress I made for you."

"Mother!" Elizabeth groaned.

"Daddy? Who are those people?" little Mary asked Will as she tugged on her fathers sleeve.

"Oh! Will, mother, father, children, I'd like you to meet Shinji Ikari, Pirate Lord of the Pacific Ocean, his mistress Rei Ayanami, his guardian Misato Katsuragi, his grandfather Tao Fang, and his spy Ryoji Kaji." Elizabeth said.

"Mistress?" Misato asked teasingly as she looked at Rei, who was blushing.

"His spy?" Kaji gasped.

"When did this 'mistress' thing happen?" Misato asked.

"Shinji-kun and I have not consummated our relationship as yet, but if you persist in ridiculing me about this matter, I will throw you from the dock." Rei stated.

"You wouldn't dare!" Misato declared.

PUSH! SPLASH!

"Yes. She would." Shinji said as Kaji fished out the now water-logged woman.

"Well, not exactly thrown, but at least you didn't get your butt kicked." Kaji said Misato as she flopped onto the dock.

"The day is still young." Rei said under her breath as Elizabeth walked over to Misato.

"Would all of you please come with me." Elizabeth said to the group. "You Too Jack!"

The group looked over and from behind a mess of crates, a certain bearded pirate stuck his head out.

"Jack Sparrow!" Will and Weatherby shouted.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, if you please." he said as he waltzed up to the group, a bottle of rum in his hands. "One would think after 300 years you would at least remember that much."

"All things considered, it's good to see you too, Jack." Will said.

"And you as well William. How's old Bootstrap?" Jack asked.

"Busy, as a first mate usually is."

"And how's Gibb's?"

"Enjoying his retirement in the afterlife."

"He deserves it, really. What Marty? Cotton? Cotton's parrot?"

"Still short, reunited with his tongue, and chatty as always."

"Of course." Jack nodded.

"Actually, there's someone else who has been anxious to see you again." Will said with a smile.

"Oh? And who would that be? Anyone I know?" Jack asked.

"You could say that." Will said as a small object dropped down onto Tenth pirate lord, knocking his hat off, taking it over to the edge of the dock and throwing it into the water.

"You bloody monkey! Will I never be rid of you?!" Jack shouted as he pulled his pistol and shot the still undead monkey.

"SCREEEEECH!" the monkey shouted, still unaffected by Jack's bullets.

"HISS!" Jack spat back.

"Alright, enough. Come on you lot!" Elizabeth said and lead the crew aboard the Flying Dutchman.

"If it's all the same to you, I'll stay here. I need to get my hat back." Jack said as he looked for a fishing pole.

"Fine." Elizabeth said as the others went aboard the ship.

Shinji and the others looked around the ship, noting that while it was old, it was also in remarkably well-kept shape. Even if it was of supernatural origins, the ship looked almost brand new.

"So, why exactly are we aboard this ship?" Misato asked, still wringing out her dress.

"We're here to meet someone." Elizabeth said, holding her daughter while Will brought the man in question over to them.

"Yes, your highness, you wanted to... see... me?" the man paused as he stared at Misato. "Misato?"

Misato froze as she turned to look at the man, freezing when she saw his face.

"F-Father?" Misato gasped.

"Oh god! Misa-chan!" Dr Hiroshi Katsuragi shouted as he lunged forward to embrace his daughter.

Misato was stunned for several seconds, until she broke out of it and hugged the man back. After a full minute the man pulled back.

"Misa-chan! You... you're not here aboard the Dutchman to be ferried to the other side, are you?" Hiroshi asked.

"Uh... no. I'm still alive. But... you aren't." Misato said.

"No. Not for fifteen years."

"Dr Katsuragi was the one who provided us with most of the information regarding SEELE and the tragedy of Second Impact." Will said. "We've been able to trade some information back and forth between Elizabeth and myself, but only sparingly."

"Why sparingly?" Kaji asked.

"When Second Impact happened, 3 billion lives were ended. Many of them died at sea, so... for more than ten years we've been rather busy. We kept Dr Katsuragi aboard the ship for when we would eventually return to port." Will said. "And now that we've returned, I free you of your duty to the Dutchman, so that you can help Elizabeth and the others stop SEELE."

"I... I thank you, Captain Turner. For everything." Hiroshi bowed.

"Dad!" Misato gushed as she hugged her father once again, overjoyed to have him back in her life. She would worry about the ramifications of bringing him back, on paper, later.

While Shinji and the others just stared at the happy reunion, the young pirate lord just looked at supernatural husband and wife of the Flying Dutchman.

"Captains?" Shinji asked, approaching Will and Elizabeth.

"Yes?" Will asked.

"There's something I'd like to ask of you." he asked as Rei stood next to him.

"Yes?" Elizabeth asked.

"Can you marry us?" he asked, taking Rei's hand tightly in his.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Okay, it's been a long time since I updated this story. Seven months! For that I am sorry. I've been busy working on other stories that I've been unable to update this one. It wasn't until recently that a reviewer actually gave me some good material to work with.

Also, I have no idea what Misato's fathers real name is, so I just used the name I used for him in my 'Second Time Around' story.

Anyway, here's my update of Shinji the Pirate Lord, and right below it, are a few Omake's for your enjoyment.

And as always, let me know what you think.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE! (Based off of the Locker Scene with Jack and the Crew from 'Worlds End')

"The Fourteenth Angel has blasted through the armored layers. It's inside the Geofront!" Makoto shouted.

"Unit 00 is still inoperable!" Shigeru shouted.

"Asuka's arms have been sliced off! Cut the connection or she's dead!" Misato shouted.

"Jeez! Leave you people alone for just a minute and look what happens. Everything's gone to pot." Shinji stated as he stepped onto the bridge.

"Shinji! Thank God! We need you back something fierce!" Misato shouted.

"And you'll need Eva for that." Ritsuko stated.

"Why should I fight for any of you? Half of you pushed me into the pilot seat of that freaking thing, two of you tried to send me away, and one of you actually succeeded, in firing me!" he said, glaring at his father.

"Oh, fine!" Misato growled as she pulled her gun and shot Gendo in the head. "Now will you fight for us?" she asked as Gendo fell dead in his chair.

"Alright." Shinji said and then headed down to the cages.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 2 (Extended cuddling scene)

"Rei." he said, softly but sternly. "Tell me the truth. Would you rather go and fetch your masters breakfast, or stay here to keep your master warm?" he said to her in a whisper.

"I...I would... rather keep my master warm." she said, unable to pull away from his gaze.

Shinji smiled as the girl leaned into the young man's chest, snuggling against him warmly as he held her in his arms.

He suddenly felt the girl shake, her arms clutching tightly to him as warm tears fell into his chest.

"Rei? What's wrong?" Shinji asked.

"I am sorry, master."

"Sorry? For what?"

"For wanting."

"Wanting?"

"I want so much. Can you forgive me for being so selfish?"

"Selfish?"

"I have never wanted anything before, because I believed my needs to be unimportant."

"That was the commander's doing, not yours."

"But since my emotions have awoken, I have found myself wanting more."

"More what?"

"Everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes."

"What do you want, Rei-chan?"

"I want... I want _you_."

Shinji stared at the girl.

"I want to be your lover. I want to be your wife. I want to be the mother of your children. I want to make you happy for the rest of your days." she stated.

"Rei..."

"I just want what every woman in the world wants."

Shinji embraced the girl.

"You'll have it, Rei-chan."

"Shinji-kun?"

"I love you, Rei-chan. So I am asking you now, officially, will you be my lover and my wife? My partner and my companion? Will you have my children, and let me make you as happy as you want to make me? For the rest of our days?"

Rei's eyes teared as he said those words.

"Yes, my lord. Yes!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 3 (Warning! This omake is a little naughty)

"Just rest, Rei-chan. Get your strength back." he whispered softly to her.

"But, Shinji-kun... I have... responsibilities... as your..."

"Rei." he said, softly but sternly. "Tell me the truth. Would you rather go and fetch your masters breakfast, or stay here and BE your masters breakfast?" He asked in a husky voice as his fingers trailed up her stomach towards her breasts.

"I...I would rather... BE... my masters breakfast." she said, his fingers sending jolts of pleasure up through her body.


End file.
